Ten Years Ago, Today, and Forever
by wendykei
Summary: AixCon. Haibara Ai kembali ke Amerika setelah ia tidak berhasil kembali menjadi Miyano Shiho. Diberikannya penawar racun APTX4869 kepada Kudou Shinichi, dan ia pergi. Sepuluh tahun kemudian, ia kembali ke Tokyo dan menjadi siswi SMA Teitan, dan terkejut ketika ia bertemu Kudou Shinichi, yang tetap menjadi Edogawa Conan. Akan berlanjutkah cinta yang tertunda sepuluh tahun itu?
1. Angin Musim Panas

**Hi,**

 **So if you guys don't already know, Bahasa Indonesia is actually my mother tongue. Jadi, saya coba-coba nulis fic ShinShi pakai Bahasa Indonesia nih, tapi karena baru pertama kali, tolong di review ya supaya saya tahu gimana bisa improve :)** **Thank you sebelumnya! –wendykei-**

* * *

 **Haibara Ai**

Aku akan kembali ke Amerika hari ini.

Obat penawar APTX4869 yang kubuat telah kuberikan kepada Kudou-kun, kemarin sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan rumah Profesor Agasa. Aku menggigit bibirku supaya aku tidak menjerit, mengingat bagaimana aku tidak akan pernah bisa kembali sebagai Miyano Shiho, karena aku menelan racun APTX4869 itu tanpa air, tidak seperti Kudou-kun.

Lebih menyakitkan lagi karena lelaki yang kucintai itu akan kembali kepada wanita pujaannya…

Deru suara pesawat udara membisingkan bandar udara Narita, di mana aku duduk dalam diam, menunggu pesawatku berangkat. Aku tidak memberitahu Kudou-kun bahwa aku akan pergi hari ini karena aku benci kata selamat tinggal. Apalagi, aku tahu kalau Kudou-kun tidak akan peduli walaupun aku pergi.

Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke Tokyo. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus bereaksi jika suatu hari aku mendapat undangan pernikahan Kudou-kun dengan Ran-san. Memikirkannya pun sudah meremas hatiku.

Tulisan _boarding_ tertera di papan eletronik di hadapanku, dan aku pun beranjak menuju pesawat terbang. Seorang pramugari cantik yang berada di ruang tunggu mengingatkan kami untuk mematikan telepon genggam sebelum naik pesawat. Tidak perlu kudengarkan, karena telepon genggamku sudah mati sejak aku berangkat dari rumah barusan. Siapa juga yang akan meneleponku?

"Selamat datang di Japan Airlines, Nona Haibara. Wah, masih kecil sudah bisa bepergian sendiri! Kalau perlu sesuatu, jangan segan-segan untuk memberitahu kami, ya," ujar pramugari tersebut dengan ramah, ketika ia mengambil _boarding pass_ ku. Kupaksakan seulas senyum, yang kuharap tidak lebih mirip seperti seringai menyeramkan.

Seiring dengan langkahku menuju pesawat terbang, aku kembali teringat oleh masa-masa yang kulalui dengan Kudou-kun. Baru dua hari yang lalu Black Organisation itu akhirnya tertangkap dan dihancurkan. Seharusnya aku merasa senang karena tidak ada lagi orang-orang jahat yang mengincarku, tetapi aku terus merasa sedih karena aku harus berpisah dengan Kudou-kun.

"Jika menghadapi Black Organisation yang mengancam nyawaku setiap hari memperbolehkan aku untuk terus berada di sisi Kudou-kun, aku akan memilih hidup seperti itu, Profesor," ujarku kepada Profesor Agasa kemarin malam, sembari berurai air mata.

Sayup-sayup, aku mendengar suara Kudou-kun memanggil namaku. Aku tersenyum dan mendesah sedih. _Ah, bisa-bisanya aku merindukannya sampai aku berhalusinasi seperti ini_ , ujarku dalam hati. Kutapakkan kakiku ke dalam pesawat udara, dan kupejamkan mataku ketika aku sudah duduk di kursi pesawat.

Kueratkan sabuk pengamanku, dan kupandangi Tokyo untuk terakhir kalinya ketika pesawat udara itu lepas landas. Semakin tinggi pesawat itu itu terbang, semakin sulit kutahan air mataku. Kota Tokyo terlihat semakin kecil, dan ketika akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi, air mataku akhirnya jatuh di pipi.

"Selamat tinggal, Kudou-kun. Bila takdir mengijinkan, aku harap aku bertemu denganmu lagi…"

Lalu, kupejamkan mataku lagi, membiarkan air mataku berurai deras.

* * *

 **Edogawa Conan**

Aku terengah-engah, tidak bisa lagi melawan ketika aku diseret keluar oleh petugas pengamanan bandara. Kupandangi pesawat terbang yang telah lepas landas, membawa gadis itu pergi dari hidupku.

"Haibara…Haibara…" bibirku mengucap dengan percuma. Suaraku telah habis berteriak memanggil namanya, berharap gadis itu akan menengok sekali saja, dan membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi.

Aku terlambat. Sangat terlambat memahami perasaannya dan perasaanku sendiri. Dan sepertinya inilah hukumanku.

Dengan gontai, aku berjalan keluar dari bandara, menuju mobil Profesor Agasa. Kucampakkan ke dalam tempat sampah obat penawar APTX4869 itu dengan perasaan marah. Marah kepada Haibara yang tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Marah kepada diriku sendiri yang terlambat mengerti.

Sungguh aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan pernah bisa melupakan gadis itu. Angin musim panasku...

* * *

 **Aduh, gimana nih jadinya? Stay tune untuk chapter 2 ya, dan jangan lupa reviewnya! Terima kasih banyak :)** **-wendykei-**

 **P.S. Follow aku di Twitter keiwendy untuk snippet cerita ShinxShi yang aku tulis!**


	2. Sepuluh Tahun Kemudian

**Halo!**

 **Terima kasih untuk menyambut baik cerita ini kepada yang udah review, favorite, dan follow! Maaf kalau update nya agak lambat, karena saya nggak mau asal update dan ceritanya jadi nggak bagus, hehe…Anyway, ini chapter kedua dari TYA,T,AF! Enjoy, dan jangan lupa review nya ya, xxx –wendykei-**

* * *

 **Edogawa Conan, 3 Agustus 2015.**

"Oi, Conan-kun!"

Aku menoleh, dan melambai kepada Mitsuhiko yang memanggilku, menandakan aku mendengarnya. Bel tanda pulang sekolah baru saja berdering, dan aku harus cepat-cepat menuju loker tempat ganti. Hari ini adalah hari Senin, harinya aku dan tim sepak bola SMA Teitan berlatih. Mitsuhiko nyengir lebar, menunjukkan betapa senangnya dia untuk berlatih sepak bola. Berbeda dengan aku yang masuk tim Teitan tahun lalu, Mitsuhiko baru berhasil menjadi _defender_ utama awal tahun ini, ketika kami masuk SMA kelas 2.

"Aku duluan ya! Sampai ketemu besok," ujarku kepada teman-teman sekelasku di kelas 2B.

"OK, selesai latihan sepakbola pulang ke rumah ya, jangan jadi Shinigami (dewa kematian)!"

"Dan jangan mematahkan hati gadis cantik SMA Teitan atau SMA lainnya! Dasar kau, mentang-mentang terkenal!"

Aku hanya nyengir lebar mendengar ucapan mereka. Terkenal, kah? Mungkin dari luar, seperti itulah kelihatannya aku. Detektif SMA yang dikenal sebagai detektif konsultan, membantu polisi dalam memecahkan kasus yang tersulit sekalipun. Bersama dengan Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko, nama "Detective Boys" sudah tidak asing lagi di kalangan Tokyoite.

Yang mereka tidak tahu, Detective Boys tidak pernah sama lagi semenjak gadis itu pergi. Begitu pula hidupku, tidak pernah sama lagi…

Aku menghela nafas, dan beranjak menuju lapangan sepak bola. Hanya sepak bola yang bisa membuatku sibuk dan membantuku untuk tidak memikirkan Haibara. Hanya dengan berpeluh dan terengah-engah mengejar bola bundar itu aku bisa melanjutkan hidup sebagai Edogawa Conan tanpa Haibara Ai selama sepuluh tahun ini.

Kutendang bola menuju gawang lawan, dan jeritan 'GOOOOLLLLLL!' memekakkan telingaku. Kudengar lengkingan gadis-gadis SMA yang menonton di pinggir lapangan, melambai-lambai. Bukannya aku mau merasa terlalu percaya diri, tetapi jelas bahwa gadis-gadis itu melambai padaku. Aku hanya melempar senyum simpul dan melanjutkan konsentrasiku di lapangan, sebagai kapten baru sepakbola tim Teitan.

Setelah satu jam setengah berlarian, aku dan Mitsuhiko bergegas menuju ruang _shower_ untuk menghilangkan keringat dan debu. Kuputar keran _shower_ , dan kubiarkan air hangat membanjiri tubuhku.

 _Haibara…_

Hari ini tanggal 3 Agustus. Besok, tepat sepuluh tahun sejak Haibara meninggalkan Tokyo. Masih kuingat dengan jelas sosok belakangnya, melangkah memasuki pesawat terbang, mengenakan atasan merah yang ia pakai pada hari pertamanya di kelas 1B SD Teitan. Kupejamkan mataku, dan kusisir rambutku ke belakang. Kupikir waktu akan menyembuhkan rasa kehilanganku, rasa rinduku kepadanya, seperti waktu mendinginkan rasa cintaku kepada Ran.

Sama sekali tidak. Yang ada, aku merindukannya semakin dalam, dan semakin berharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau cari dia, Shinichi? Orang tuamu kan tinggal di LA, tidak sulit untukmu pergi ke sana dan mencoba mencarinya?" tanya Agasa Hakase, dua tahun yang lalu, di hari kelulusanku dari SMP Teitan. Ayumi, yang juga merindukan 'Ai-chan' nya, mengunduh foto kami berempat ke Instagram, dengan tulisan yang berbunyi,

"Ai-chan, jika kau di sini, seharusnya kami berlima, bukan berempat. Aku tidak tahu kamu di mana, sedang apa, apakah kamu sudah lulus SMP seperti kami. Tapi di manapun kamu berada, aku harap kamu bahagia, dan tetap menjadi Ai-chan ku yang cantik. Love, Ayumi."

Hatiku terasa seperti tersayat melihat foto tersebut. Lebih sakit lagi karena bukan aku tidak pernah mempertimbangkan usul Agasa Hakase, melainkan karena aku tahu usul itu tidak akan berhasil.

"Bagaimana caranya aku mencari seseorang yang tidak mau ditemukan, Hakase? Tidak ada satupun telepon, ataupun pesan, selama delapan tahun. Apa lagi artinya kalau bukan Haibara tidak mau dicari?"

Aku memandang Agasa Hakase, dan melanjutkan, "Namaku Edogawa Conan. Bukan lagi Kudou Shinichi. Jangan salah memanggilku."

Lalu, ingatanku terlempar kepada hari itu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu, satu hari setelah Black Organisation dihancurkan. Langit sudah gelap ketika Haibara mengetuk pintu rumahku dan menyodorkan sebuah pil putih.

"Obat penawar APTX4869," ujarnya pendek. Perlahan, aku mengambil pil itu dari tangannya. Kupandang matanya, dan aku bertanya setelah berhati-hati memilih kata-kataku.

"Betulkah kau tidak akan bisa menjadi Shiho? Agasa Hakase memberitahuku…"

Haibara mengalihkan pandangannya, sebelum mengangguk singkat. Hatiku terasa bimbang, dan pada saat itu kupikir aku hanya merasa kasihan padanya karena ia tidak bisa mendapatkan tubuh dewasanya. Menurut Agasa Hakase, hal itu dikarenakan ia tidak menelan racun APTX4869 dengan air. Karena itu, tubuh Haibara menjadi kebal terhadap penawar racunnya, tidak seperti aku.

"Aku pergi dulu. Selamat tinggal, Kudou-kun…"

Mana kutahu itulah terakhir kalinya aku akan berbicara dengan Haibara. Mana kutahu itulah terakhir kalinya aku akan mendengar suara dinginnya. Mana kutahu bahwa malam itu hatiku akan mantap untuk hidup sebagai Edogawa Conan, dan berencana memberitahu Haibara jika aku mau melindunginya sepanjang usiaku. Mana kutahu, ketika malam itu aku menelepon Ran dan memberitahunya bahwa aku akan mengikuti Witness Protection Program dan meminta Ran untuk melupakanku, Haibara akan pergi keesokan harinya.

Kumatikan keran _shower_ , dan kuraih handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhku. Mitsuhiko memberitahuku bahwa dia akan pulang duluan, yang kujawab dengan balasan pendek. Aku berganti pakaian, dan hendak beranjak pulang ketika kulihat seorang gadis berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah.

Aku mengenal gadis itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kimura Megumi, dari kelas 2A. Ia terlihat terkejut dan wajahnya memerah ketika melihatku. Aku berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah, berpura-pura tidak melihatnya, ketika gadis itu berdiri di depanku.

"Anu, eh, Edogawa-kun…"

"Hm? Ada apa…Kimura-san, betul?"

"Eh…iya. E-Edogawa-kun, sebenarnya…sebenarnya…aku suka padamu. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

 _Ah, gadis SMA jaman sekarang. Berani sekali menyatakan cinta kepada laki-laki. Jamanku SMA dulu, menyatakan cinta pada Ran saja susah sekali. Sudah tua aku rasanya._

Aku memandang Kimura-san, dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih untuk pernyataan cintamu, tetapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Benar-benar maaf, ya? Kamu cantik, pasti bisa mendapatkan pria lain yang lebih baik daripada aku…"

Kimura Megumi memandangku, matanya memancarkan rasa kecewa. Ia menunduk, dan menggumam pelan, "Kenapa? Apakah ada gadis lain yang kau cintai?"

"Ada. Seorang gadis yang datang dan pergi tanpa ijin," ujarku sambil beranjak pergi.

"Siapa, Edogawa-kun? Beritahu aku!"

Kuhentikan langkahku, dan aku menoleh kepada Kimura-san. Aku tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaaannya.

"Angin musim panasku…"

* * *

 **Edogawa Conan, 4 Agustus 2015**

Kelas 2B ramai dengan celetukan bersemangat, terutama dari para murid pria. Kuangkat alisku, bingung, karena tidak seperti biasanya mereka bersemangat seperti ini di pagi hari.

"Ada murid baru! Murid dari Amerika!" ujar Genta, ketika aku duduk di bangkuku.

"Perempuan! Mudah-mudahan cantik!" kali ini Mitsuhiko, wajahnya yang berbintik-bintik terlihat sangat senang.

"Aduh, kalian ini. Harus sesenang itukah menyambut murid pindahan. Dasar cowok!" kata Ayumi, yang meletakkan tas nya di depan bangkuku. Aku tertawa garing mendengarnya.

 _Siswi baru, kah?_

"Selamat pagi, murid-murid!" Kobayashi-sensei, yang baru saja ditransfer ke SMA Teitan dari SD Teitan pada awal tahun ajaran ini, memasuki kelas. Kami membungkuk hormat, lalu duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Seperti yang kalian sudah dengar, hari ini kita akan punya teman baru. Mohon bersikap baik dengannya, dan jangan membuat dia merasa terbebani ya. Terutama…" Kobayashi-sensei membelalak kepada murid laki-laki di kelas itu, "kalian para pria. Ayo, silakan masuk!"

Kelas bertambah ramai mendengar ucapan Kobayashi-sensei. Aku hanya tertawa, mataku tertuju pada pintu geser yang terbuka, menyambut siswi baru yang ditunggu-tunggu itu.

Tawaku terhenti seketika, dan sesaat kurasa aku berhenti bernafas ketika aku melihat dia. Aku berdiri dengan sangat cepat kursi tempat dudukku oleng dan rubuh.

Gadis itu tinggi semampai, berwajah campuran Jepang-Eropa. Matanya berwarna pirus, dan rambutnya dipotong pendek, berwarna cokelat keemasan. Semua mata tertuju padaku, dan kudengar sayup-sayup Kobayashi-sensei menyuruhku untuk duduk kembali. Mata gadis itu bertemu mataku, membelalak lebar, terlihat sama terkejutnya denganku.

"Ha…Haibara?!"

* * *

 **Akhirnya, si gadis 'angin musim panas' itu kembali! Apa yang akan terjadi ya kira-kira? Jangan lupa review nya ya, xxx** **J** **-wendykei-**

 **P.S. Follow aku di Twitter keiwendy untuk snippet cerita ShinxShi yang aku tulis!**


	3. Asalkan Kamu Ada

**Halo semua! Conan dan Haibara akhirnya bertemu! Gimana kelanjutan kisahnya? Silakan dibaca, dan jangan lupa review nya ya! –wendykei-**

* * *

 **Haibara Ai**

"Oh tidak, jangan bersedih, Megumi-chan!"

Aku melirik dengan sudut mataku, melihat dua gadis yang berdiri beberapa meter di sebelah kiriku. Entah bagaimana rasanya menjadi siswi SMA yang kelasnya tepat bersebelahan dengan ruang guru, di mana aku berdiri menunggu Kobayashi-sensei untuk memperkenalkanku pada teman-teman baruku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku penasaran tentang gadis yang katanya ia cintai," ujar salah satu dari dua gadis tersebut, yang tampaknya sedang patah hati.

"Oh? Edogawa-kun mencintai seorang gadis? Berita baru untukku!"

 _Edogawa-kun?_

Ah, ternyata benar ada keluarga yang bernama 'Edogawa', selain sang master Edogawa Ranpo. Aku mendengus tertawa, dan menghela nafas pendek. Penasaran aku ingin mendengarkan kelanjutan percakapan kedua gadis tersebut, namun Kobayashi-sensei berjalan keluar dari ruang guru dan mengajakku menuju kelas 2B SMA Teitan.

"Tetapi saya benar-benar kaget karena Ai-chan terlihat berbeda sekali! Menjadi semakin cantik! Oh ya, teman-teman Ai-chan di kelas 1B SD Teitan dulu juga ada di kelas yang sama lho," ujar Kobayashi-sensei sambal berjalan berdampingan denganku. Aku tersenyum.

"Berita bagus untuk saya, Sensei. Saya harap mereka bertiga baik-baik saja," jawabku. Kobayashi-sensei mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bertiga? Berempat, maksudmu?"

 _Eh?_

"Empat? Tapi…"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku ketika Kobayashi-sensei menghilang ke dalam kelas 2B. Aku menunggu di luar dengan tanda tanya besar di benakku dan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Hatiku tidak berani berharap yang berlebih, karena tidak mungkin Kudou-kun masih menjadi Edogawa Conan.

"Ayo masuk!" Kudengar Kobayashi-sensei memanggilku. Kuhela nafas dalam-dalam, dan kuhembuskan dengan kuat, sebelum aku melangkah masuk.

Sebuah suara keras mengejutkanku, dan aku refleks mencari sumber suara tersebut. Kulihat sebuah kursi kayu rubuh di lantai, dan pemiliknya berdiri tegak. Nafasku terhenti ketika mataku bertemu dengan matanya.

"Conan-kun! Tolong bereskan kursimu dan duduk kembali!"

Wajahnya persis seperti yang kuingat, sepuluh tahun yang lalu, di waktu dia meminum obat penawar sementara APTX4869. Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, tetapi wajah itu, yang biasanya disertai senyum percaya diri yang menawan, masih tertempel di otakku. Hanya dua perbedannya; sosok yang kulihat saat itu mengenakan kaca mata, dan ekspresinya sangat terkejut seperti melihat hantu. Bibirnya tampak mengucap sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar dengan jelas.

Seluruh murid di kelas itu terdiam, dan mata mereka tertuju kepada aku dan lelaki itu. Ekspresi terkejutnya segera berubah menjadi gusar, dan ia berjalan cepat ke arahku. Jantungku berdegup semakin kencang, dan sebelum aku bisa melakukan apa-apa, lelaki itu mencengkeram lenganku dan menarikku keluar dari kelas, menghiraukan panggilan Kobayashi-sensei.

"Kau menyakiti aku, Kudou-kun!" jeritku ketika Kudou-kun menyeretku ke atap sekolah.

Dia melepaskan lenganku, dan membarikade ruang gerakku di antara tembok dan tubuhnya dengan mencengkeram bahuku. Nafasnya terengah, dan matanya memancarkan kemarahan. Beribu pertanyaan membanjiri otakku, terutama tentang mengapa Kudou-kun hadir di hadapanku sebagai Edogawa Conan.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENELEPONKU?!"

 _Eh?_

"SEPULUH TAHUN! SEPULUH TAHUN KAU MENGHILANG! TANPA MEMBERITAHUKU, TANPA SATUPUN PESAN!

 _Kudou-kun..._

"KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI, HAIBARA?!"

 _Rindukah dia kepadaku?_

"SEPERTI ITUKAH PERTEMANAN KITA BERARTI UNTUKMU?!"

 _Ah, tentu saja. Teman…_

Kurutuki diriku sendiri yang berani berharap sebanyak itu. Kupasang ekspresi wajah dingin untuk menyembunyikan kekecewaanku, dan kutepis tangannya dari bahuku.

"Memang kenapa aku harus menghubungimu? Aku mencoba memulai hidup baru di Amerika, Kudou-kun. Menghubungimu, Hakase, ataupun Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko tidak akan membuat rencana itu mudah…"

Kudou-kun mengendurkan cengkeramannya, tetapi mata nya masih memandangku dengan tajam.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu kembali ke sini?"

 _Karena aku merindukanmu dan tidak bisa melupakanmu, kau detektif bodoh…_

Tetapi aku tahu, tidak mungkin aku mengatakannya kepada pria yang baru saja mengklaim aku sebagai temannya. Teman, dan tidak lebih. Aku melengos, dan meraih tas sekolahku sebelum berjalan menjauhinya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kudou-kun. Kau bukan seseorang yang istimewa untukku yang harus tahu tentang itu…"

Deru angin musim panas menyibak rambut pendekku ketika aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar atap sekolah. Kudengar langkah kaki cepat dari belakangku, tetapi aku tidak berniat untuk berhenti melangkah.

Kudou-kun menyusul langkahku, dan meraih lenganku sekali lagi. Eskpresi wajahnya tidak lagi gusar.

"Namaku Edogawa Conan. Bukan lagi Kudou Shinichi. Jangan salah memanggilku, mengerti?"

Lalu dia berjalan pergi, meninggalkan aku yang masih memiliki ribuan tanda tanya di kepalaku.

* * *

 **Edogawa Conan**

"Hah?! Oi, bodoh! Kenapa kamu bertingkah seperti itu?!"

Kujauhkan telepon genggamku dari telingaku, sebelum detektif konsultan Hattori Heiji membuatku tuli.

"Mana kutahu. Awalnya aku merasa sangat terkejut, sekaligus senang, melihat Haibara. Tetapi aku tiba-tiba merasa sangat marah, karena teringat bagaimana dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. Kalau dia baik-baik saja, apa susahnya meneleponku sesekali?" jawabku. Kudengar Hattori menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Lalu? Apa kau beritahu dia bahwa kau tidak bisa melupakannya dan malah mencintainya selama sepuluh tahun ini?"

Kini giliran aku yang menghela nafas.

"Tidak…"

"Tidak? Kau gila, kenapa?"

"Karena dia berkata aku bukan orang yang spesial untuknya…"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak mau membebani dia. Gadis itu, kalau dia tahu aku menerobos pengamanan bandara hanya untuk menghentikannya meninggalkan Tokyo, dan tidak bisa melupakannya selama sepuluh tahun, kau kira akan bagaimana perasaannya?"

Hattori terdiam. Aku pun terdiam, memikirkan rasa hatiku yang seperti baru turun dari _roller coaster_.

"Jadi? Apa rencanamu sekarang? Mencoba berhenti mencintainya?"

"Sudah kulakukan itu selama sepuluh tahun, ketika dia tidak ada. Sekarang dia ada, apa mungkin aku bisa berhenti mencintainya? Aku tidak tahu, Hattori. Untuk sementara ini, akan kubiarkan saja, biar keadaan ini mengalir dengan sendirinya. Mungkin akan kutemukan jawabannya nanti…"

Matahari hamper terbenam, dan langit sore memerah indah. Wajah Haibara terbayang lagi di benakku. Gadis yang hanya bisa kukejar bayangannya selama sepuluh tahun itu berdiri di hadapanku, hanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku takut kalau semua ini hanya mimpi, dan aku akan terbangun ke dalam hari-hariku yang tanpa Haibara.

"Hei Kudou!"

"Ya?"

"Semoga berhasil…"

* * *

 **Haibara Ai**

Rasanya, aku masih bermimpi.

Mimpi indah yang terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan. Kupikir, meninggalkan Kudou-kun akan membuatku melupakannya, dan menjalin cinta dengan yang lain di Amerika. Namun apa daya, sepuluh tahun berlalu, dan aku tetap tidak bisa berpindah ke lain hati.

Satu bulan yang lalu, aku memutuskan untuk menyerah dan kembali ke Tokyo. Kuputuskan untuk transfer ke SMA Teitan, berharap untuk bertemu anggota Detective Boys, yang mungkin bisa memberitahuku apa kabarnya Kudou-kun. Persetan dengan statusnya dengan Ran-san – aku hanya mau bertemu dengannya sekali lagi saja. Aku tidak berani berharap muluk-muluk.

Aku baru seleasi menata barang-barangku di apartemen sewaan tempatku tinggal. Kuraih _remote control_ dan kutekan tombol merahnya untuk menyalakan TV. Pikiranku masih melayang jauh, ke beberapa jam yang lalu ketika aku bertemu dengan Kudou-kun.

Ah, maksudku, Edogawa Conan…

Aku tak habis pikir. Aku yakin sekali obat penawar yang kuberikan padanya akan bekerja. Tidak ada alasan lain untuknya tidak kembali menjadi Kudou Shinichi jika dia meminum obat penawar itu.

Kecuali kalau dia memang tidak meminumnya. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa memikirkan alasan apa yang menghentikan Kudou-kun untuk mendapatkan kembali kehidupan lamanya. Toh, itulah yang dia paling harapkan sejak pertama kali tubuhnya mengecil gara-gara para serigala di Black Organisation itu.

Telepon genggamku bordering, dan kulihat sebuah email masuk. Nama _Ayumi-chan_ tertera di layar ponselku.

 _"_ _Ai-chan, senang rasanya kamu kembali ke Tokyo. Detective Boys menjadi lengkap lagi! Oh ya, ini alamat email Genta dan Mitsuhiko, jangan lupa memberitahu mereka alamat emailmu, ya!"_

Aku tersenyum. Ah, bukan hanya Kudou-kun ternyata yang kurindukan. Bagaimanapun, mereka bertiga adalah teman-teman pertamaku yang tidak akan pernah mengijinkan aku merasa kesepian.

Aku menurunkan email itu dengan jariku, ketika kulihat sebuah _P.S._ Dahiku berkerut, dan kubaca kelanjutan dari email tersebut.

 _P.S. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan Conan-kun. Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja. Conan-kun menanyakan alamat emailmu padaku secara sembunyi-sembunyi, dan mewanti-wanti aku untuk tidak memberitahumu. Jadi kalau kau menerima email darinya, jangan bilang kalau aku sudah memberitahumu, ya?_

Aku tertawa kecil. Kuputuskan untuk berhenti mempertanyakan kenapa Edogawa-kun tidak mau kembali menjadi Kudou-kun, karena itu tidak penting lagi. Kukeluarkan foto tua Detective Boys yang diambil oleh Agasa Hakase sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dan kupajang baik-baik di atas meja belajarku. Mataku tertuju kepada wajah bocah lelaki berkacamata yang nyengir lebar. Aku tersenyum.

 _Asalkan kamu ada, aku tidak akan peduli hal lainnya lagi, Edogawa Conan-kun…_

* * *

 **Wah, wah, kira-kira apa ya yang akan Conan lakukan? Dan akankah Haibara akhirnya tahu alasan sebenarnya Conan tidak kembali menjadi Shinichi? Stay tune, dan jangan lupa reviewnya! Thank you, xxx –wendykei-**

 **P.S. Aku mau deh balas review satu-satu, tapi banyak yang pakai guest account jadi nggak bisa ngebalas** **J** **Terima kasih semuanya!**

 **Twitter: keiwendy**


	4. Rinai Hujan Di Siang Itu

**Halo semua! Chapter 4 nih, dan sekali lagi terima kasih banyakkkkk...untuk yang udah review, follow, dan fave! Berarti banget lho buat aku :) Semoga suka dengan chapter ini ya! xxx -wendykei-**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

* * *

 **Edogawa Conan**

Hujan deras tiba-tiba turun, sehingga latihan sepak bola hari ini dibatalkan. Menggerutu, aku berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah sambil mengaduk-aduk tasku, mencari payung lipat yang selalu kubawa. Aku mengerang ketika menyadari bahwa payung itu aku tinggal di rumah, lupa kubawa setelah mengeringkannya di ruang tamu.

Terpaksa aku menutupi kepalaku dengan tas tersebut, lalu berlari menuju pos keamanan untuk berteduh. Tak ayal, tas hitam kecil itu tidak mampu melindungi tubuhku dari hujan lebat. Sesampainya aku di pos keamanan, lenganku basah kuyup. Benar-benar bukan hari yang baik bagiku!

"Nih, pakai tisu untuk mengeringkan tubuhmu…"

Aku menoleh, dan menemukan gadis bermata pirus itu menyorongkan sebuah tisu kepadaku. Terlihat bercak air hujan tersisa di rambut cokelat keemasannya, dan pipinya merona merah jambu. Jantungku mulai berdegup kencang, dan aku merasakan wajahku menghangat.

"Eh? Oh…terima kasih, Haibara," ujarku, sambil meraih tisu tersebut. Jariku menyentuh jarinya, dan aku merasa seperti tersengat listrik.

Selama beberapa menit, hanya suara air hujan yang jatuh di atap yang menaungi kami terdengar. Sejak kejadian kemarin, aku belum bicara dengan Haibara walaupun kami duduk bersebelahan di kelas. Aku tidak mau terus begini. Dulu aku bisa bercanda dengan bebas dengannya, mengapa sekarang kami harus diam-diaman seperti ini?

"Maafkan aku, Haibara…"

Haibara menoleh, "Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku…aku kasar padamu kemarin. Bukan maksudku untuk berbuat seperti itu. Kurasa…kurasa karena aku tidak melihatmu selama sepuluh tahun, aku…"

 _Rindu padamu setengah mati hatiku terasa akan meledak, Haibara,_ sambungku dalam hati.

Perlahan, aku memandangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kamu kerasukan apa kemarin, tapi karena kamu meminta maaf, akan kumaafkan," ujarnya dengan nada dingin yang dibuat-buat. Aku tertawa geli, dan meraih rambutnya.

"Kau masih tidak manis, ya?"

"Dan kau pun masih maniak misteri…"

Kami berpandangan, dan mulai tertawa bersamaan. Hujan di luar membuat cuaca dingin, tetapi aku merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa di dalam pos keamanan itu. Aku berharap bahwa hujan itu tidak akan berhenti selamanya.

"Kamu tinggal di mana sekarang?"

"Hm…kamu tahu apartemen baru di Jalan Beika Blok 3? Aku tinggal di situ, bersama dengan dua perempuan lainnya, dan ibu kos ku," ujar Haibara, lalu menoleh, "kenapa? Mau berkunjung?"

"A…ah ti…tidak kok, a…aku cuma tanya…"ujarku gugup, dan wajahku terasa menghangat kembali. Haibara tersenyum nakal, sama seperti senyumnya ketika aku meminjamkan topiku padanya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, gadis kelas 4 SD Teitan yang mirip dengannya tiba-tiba menghilang, dan aku khawatir kalau yang menculik gadis itu adalah anggota Black Organisation yang salah mengenali Haibara.

Hujan sudah hampir reda, dan Haibara mengulurkan tangannya keluar dari pos keamanan. Aku tahu tidak lama lagi kami akan berada di pos keamanan ini. Bergegas aku merobek sebuah kertas, dan menulis nomor teleponku. Kusorongkan kertas itu padanya, tetapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena entah mengapa aku merasa sangat malu.

"Nih…"

"Eh?"

"Nihhh…"

Kurasakan Haibara meraih kertas tersebut, dan kudengar tawa kecilnya.

"Bukan begini caranya meminta nomor telepon gadis di SMA jaman sekarang. Tapi aku tidak heran kok, kau kan sebenarnya sudah tua…"

"Kembalikan…"

Haibara tertawa lagi, "Aku bercanda. Hm, hujannya sudah reda. Aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai ketemu besok, Kudou-kun…" ujarnya, menekankan bagian 'Kudou-kun' dengan sengaja.

Biasanya aku marah kalau ada yang memanggilku 'Kudou', karena hal itu mengingatkan aku pada kehidupan yang mau kulupakan. Tetapi, entah mengapa aku merasa senang mendengar nama itu terucap dari bibirnya.

"Oh. Sampai ketemu juga, Sherry…"ujarku, sambil menyeringai jahil, menekankan nama 'Sherry' dengan sengaja. Haibara berbalik, menoleh ke arahku, dan tersenyum.

Ingin rasanya aku bernyanyi lagu "Aku Cinta Hujan", sambil berlari di bawah rintik-rintik hujan yang tersisa itu…

* * *

 **Haibara Ai**

Tanganku yang masih gemetar meraih sobekan kertas yang kuterima beberapa menit yang lalu. Tanpa ragu, segera kupijit nomor telepon yang tertera di kertas tersebut.

"Haaaloooo..."

"Kudou-kun? Ini aku..."

"Ha...Haibara? Ah, tak kusangka kau akan meneleponku secepat ini..."

"Kudou-kun, dengar!"

"Hm?"

"Tolong aku!"

* * *

 **Wah, apa yang terjadi sama Haibara ya? Jangan lupa reviewnya, dan stay tune untuk chapter 5! Follow aku di twitter keiwendy untuk snippet cerita ini juga ya! Terima kasih semua, xxx -wendykei-**

 **P.S. Aku mauuuu BANGET bales review nya satu-satu tapi karena pada pakai guest account jadi nggak bisa dibalas :( Ada yang tau gimana caranya balas review dari guest account?**


	5. Aku Merindukanmu, Haibara

**Halo semua! Mari kita lanjutkan, cerita dari pasangan kita yang imut ini, hehehe…Sekali lagi terima kasih ya untuk semua reviewnya. Chapter lalu pendek karena nulisnya ngumpet-ngumpet di kantor, hihihi…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

* * *

 **Edogawa Conan**

Aku berlari, melupakan hujan yang turun rintik-rintik. Belum lima belas menit aku berpisah dengan Haibara, dan aku menerima sebuat telepon darinya, meminta tolong padaku.

Jantungku berdebar kencang. Masih terngiang percakapanku dengannya di telepon barusan.

 _"_ _Kudou-kun?"_

 _"_ _Ha…Haibara? Ah, tak kusangka kau meneleponku secepat ini…"_

 _"_ _Kudou-kun, dengarkan aku!"_

 _"_ _Hm?"_

 _"_ _Tolong aku! Datang ke rumahku sekarang!"_

 _"_ _Eh? A…Ada apa, Haibara?! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!"_

 _"_ _I…Ibu kos rumahku meninggal di kamarnya. Aku sudah menelepon polisi, dan mereka akan segera datang. Jika kulihat dari kondisi tubuh dan tekstur darahnya, beliau meninggal sekitar 15 menit yang lalu…"_

 _"_ _Ya, dan kau bersamaku 15 menit yang lalu, jadi aku adalah saksi mata alibimu jika polisi mencurigaimu…"_

 _"_ _Kau mengerti kan? Aku akan tunggu di rumahku. Kau tahu di mana?"_

 _"_ _Tunggu aku di rumahmu. Aku akan ke sana secepatnya!"_

Langkahku terhenti di depan sebuah apartemen, yang telah dibarikade dengan garis kuning polisi. Aku menengadah, memandang sebuah unit rumah yang berada di lantai tiga, di mana Inspektur Sato Miwako terlihat berdiri di depan pintunya. Segera, aku menaiki tangga menuju rumah tersebut.

"HAIBARA TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA!"

Aku terkejut dengan jeritan yang keluar dari mulutku sendiri sesampainya aku di depan rumah itu. Inspektur Sato memandangku dengan heran, lalu tersenyum.

"Ah, Conan-kun. Sudah kuduga, gadis ini adalah Haibara Ai yang dulu selalu bersama denganmu! Jangan khawatir, saya tidak mencurigai Ai-chan, karena ada kamera CCTV di depan SMA Teitan yang merekam gambarnya meninggalkan sekolah lima belas menit yang lalu…"

Aku bernafas lega. Haibara berdiri di dekat sebuah kamar, yang menurut asumsiku adalah kamar tempat di mana ibu kosnya dibunuh. Ia memandangku, dan mengisyaratkanku untuk mendekat ke kamar itu.

Aku berjalan melewati ruang tamu, di mana dua orang perempuan berada. Kudekati Haibara, dan aku mulai meneliti situasi pembunuhan tersebut.

"Satu tusukan fatal di jantung, eh? Apakah pisau itu pisau dari dapur rumah ini?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Ibu Hatsuke menyimpan beberapa pisau di dapur karena hobi memasaknya. Aku baru sampai di rumah ketika aku menemukannya seperti ini," jawab Haibara.

"Lalu? Mengapa kau datang ke kamarnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku ingin memberitahunya bahwa lampu kamarku tidak bisa menyala," jawabnya lagi. Aku mengangguk-angguk, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Inspektur Sato.

"Inspektur, saya rasa ini bukan pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh seseorang dari luar, kan?"

"Saya rasa pun begitu, Kudou-kun. Rumah ini berada di lantai tiga, dan kami tidak menemukan tali ataupun tanda-tanda bahwa ada seseorang yang keluar dan masuk dari balkon rumah ini…"

"Ya, kalau begitu," mataku memandang kedua perempuan yang berdiri dalam diam di ruang tamu, "pelakunya adalah salah satu dari kedua perempuan ini…"

Kedua perempuan itu memandangku dengan terkejut, tetapi tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Inspektur Sato menginstruksikan bawahannya untuk mewawancara kedua perempuan itu. Aku berdiri dalam diam, memasang telingaku baik-baik untuk memecahkan kasus pembunuhan ini.

* * *

 **Haibara Ai**

"Bagaimana dengan Anda, Nobunaga Kimie-san?"

"Saya kembali dari klinik pada pukul dua siang, lalu saya tertidur di kamar saya sampai Anda polisi datang. Hari ini saya absen dari kantor karena saya tidak enak badan. Anda bisa mengecek klinik yang saya kunjungi tadi untuk alibi. Nih, nomor teleponnya," sambut Nobunaga-san, sambil menyorongkan sebuah kartu nama.

Nobunaga-san bergaya tipikal perempuan kantoran – berambut panjang yang diikal di ujungnya, tinggi, dan langsing. Aku melirik Kudou-kun yang memandangi perempuan itu dengan seksama.

"Dan Anda, Hitomi Nana-san?"

"Ah, saya sedang _browsing_ menggunakan komputer saya di kamar. Pekerjaan saya sebagai penulis lepas menuntut saya untuk selalu tahu permasalahan di dunia ini, kan? Kalau tidak percaya, silahkan periksa _browsing history_ saya di komputer, dan Anda akan tahu bahwa saya sedang menggunakan komputer pada waktu Ibu Hatsuke dibunuh," jawab wanita yang berambut merah kecokelatan itu.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita periksa kamar mereka satu-persatu, Inspektur? Kalian tidak keberatan, kan?" Kudou-kun bersuara.

"Ya, saya kira itu adalah yang terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang. Mari, tunjukkan jalan menuju kamar kalian," jawab Inspektur Sato.

Nada suaranya masih sama seperti dulu. Cara bicaranya, gerak geriknya, semuanya masih sama seperti yang kuingat. Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, dan nada suara detektif itu masih sanggup menggetarkan hatiku. Sungguh, aku menghabiskan sepuluh tahun mencoba berhenti mencintainya dengan sia-sia.

Tetapi, aku merasa Kudou-kun berkelakukan sedikit berbeda kepadaku. Dibandingkan sepuluh tahun yang lalu, terkadang Kudou-kun berlaku seperti kehilangan kendali akan emosinya sendiri. Seperti ketika dia menarikku ke atap sekolah itu, atau ketika dia berlari menuju rumahku hanya dengan sebuah telepon.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba menepis pikiran tersebut dari benakku.

 _Tidak, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Dia sendiri sudah mengatakan padaku bahwa aku hanyalah seorang teman untuknya. Berhenti, berhenti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!_

"Ada apa, Haibara? Mengapa kau menggeleng-geleng seperti itu?"

Aku menoleh, dan hidungku hampir bersentuhan dengan hidung Kudou-kun. Wajahku memanas, dan aku segera menarik diri menjauhi Kudou-kun. Jantungku berdebar kencang ketika aku mencoba melirik Kudou-kun, yang entah mengapa, sibuk dengan kerah bajunya.

"Um, ma…maaf. Tidak sengaja…" gumamnya.

"Um…tidak apa-apa…"

Debar jantungku membuat mulutku terkunci rapat. Aku menarik nafas panjang, dan mulai tersenyum pada diriku sendiri.

 _Biarlah sepuluh tahun yang kulalui tanpamu menjadi sia-sia, karena saat ini aku bisa melihat, menyentuh, bedekatan denganmu, dan mendengar suaramu. Akan kuanggap sepuluh tahun yang silam itu telah terbayarkan, karena berada di sampingmu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku, Kudou-kun…_

* * *

 **Edogawa Conan**

"Pelakunya adalah Anda, Hitomi Nana-san!"

Aku menunjuk wanita berambut merah itu, yang memandangku dengan pandangan marah.

"Apa maksudmu aku pelakunya?! Bukankah kau sudah mengecek komputerku, dan mengetahui bahwa aku memang di kamar dan _browsing_ internet pada saat ibu kos ku dibunuh?"

Aku mendegus, "Trik yang sangat gampang sekali, jika kau memiliki akun _browsing_ yang bisa kau akses dengan telepon genggammu. Asalkan kau tersambung di akun yang sama, walaupun kau _browsing_ dari telepon genggammu, data _browsing_ mu akan tertera di komputer."

Hitomi-san masih memandangku dengan marah.

"Buktikan! Buktikan kalau memang aku yang membunuhnya. Kau tidak punya bukti kan? Jangan sembarangan bicara kau anak kecil!"

Aku menghela nafas, dan baru akan berbicara, ketika Haibara membuka mulutnya.

"Aku menemukan sepasang sarung tangan dan jas hujan yang masih basah di kamarmu. Aku rasa inilah yang terjadi – kau membunuh Ibu Hatsuke, mengenakan jas hujan dan sarung tangan supaya kau tidak meninggalkan sidik jari maupun darah Ibu Hatsuke di tubuhmu. Lalu, kau membersihkan darahnya di kamar mandi yang terhubung dengan kamar Ibu Hatsuke sebelum kau kembali ke kamarmu…"

"Ya, dan kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak keluar dari kamarmu, bagaimana mungkin jas hujanmu bisa basah? Jangan bilang kau kehujanan…" sambungku.

"E…eh…aku tadi keluar sebentar untuk membeli makan. Ha! Bagaimana jika aku bilang seperti itu? Aku keluar untuk membeli makan dan aku lupa mengatakannya pada kalian!" ujar Hitomi-san.

Aku dan Haibara berpandangan, dan kami tersenyum. Haibara mendekati Hitomi-san, dan menyentuh ujung rambutnya.

"Tahukah kau, Hitomi-san? Ketika darah mengering, warnanya menjadi hitam, lho. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya karena rambutmu sendiri yang sudah merah, tetapi ketika darah Ibu Hatsuke yang terlempar ke rambutmu mengering, jelas sekali kelihatannya…"

"Benarkah itu, Ai-chan?" ujar Inspektur Sato, "Forensik! Segera periksa rambut Hitomi-san!" sambungnya.

Hitomi-san merosot ke lantai, kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam.

"Semua itu salahnya! Perempuan jalang itu! Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, orang tuaku bangkrut karena ditipu oleh teman bisnis mereka. Depresi, mereka memilih untuk bunuh diri…"

Isak tangisnya mengisi ruang tamu tersebut. Aku dan Kudou-kun memandanginya.

"Lalu, saudara orangtuaku mengadopsiku sebagai anak mereka, dan nama keluargaku pun berubah. Aku datang ke Tokyo untuk bekerja, dan ketika kami bertemu di rumah ini, DIA TIDAK MENGENALIKU! ANAK YANG DIA BUAT MENDERITA, DAN DIA TIDAK MENGENALIKU SAMA SEKALI!"

Hitomi-san menjerit dan menangis, ketika dua polisi bawahan Inspektur Sato membawanya pergi. Inspektur Sato memandang kami, dan tersenyum.

"Conan-kun, Ai-chan, terima kasih banyak untuk bantuan kalian! Senang rasanya melihat kalian berdua bekerja sama lagi seperti dulu. Walaupun Conan-kun adalah detektif yang hebat, bersama Ai-chan terasa lebih lengkap!"

Aku tersenyum kembali kepada Inspektur Sato, "Sama-sama, Inspektur. Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu!"

Inspektur Sato dan timnya beranjak meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Aku dan Haibara masih berdiri di ruang tamu, dan kecanggungan mulai menyelimuti kami berdua.

"Ahhh…aku rasa aku harus pindah dari sini. Aku tidak mau tinggal di rumah di mana sebuah pembunuhan terjadi," ujar Haibara.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau tinggal di rumah Agasa Hakase?"

"Eh?"

Aku tergugup, "Ah, ma-maksudku kau kan bisa membantu mengontrol dietnya. Hakase itu, masih hobi makan makanan tidak sehat!"

Haibara tampak berpikir keras, lalu dia menaikkan bahunya.

"Ide yang bagus. Kalau aku pindah malam ini, menurutmu akankah dia keberatan?"

Aku menggeleng kuat, "Sudah pasti tidak! Akan kutelepon Hakase, kau bereskan barang-barangmu sekarang, ya!"

Aku segera berlari keluar menuju balkon supaya Haibara tidak melihatku tertawa lebar dan melompat-lompat kesenangan…

* * *

 **Haibara Ai**

Sepuluh tahun berlalu, tetapi kamar ini masih terasa familiar. Tidak heran, aku menghabiskan dua tahun di kamar ini; mulai dari mengerjakan obat penawar APTX4869 sampai menangisi Kudou-kun yang kupikir tidak akan pernah mencintai aku.

Akankah Kudou-kun tahu bahwa aku masih mencintainya sampai detik ini?

"Oke, sudah rapi semuanya!" ujar Kudou-kun, sambil meniup rambutnya yang menutupi dahinya dan menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya. Aku memandangnya.

"Siapa yang bilang aku butuh bantuanmu?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin membantumu supaya kamu bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini. Kakek tua itu mana bisa mengangkat barang-barang sebanyak ini?"

Wajahku terasa memanas lagi, dan aku melengos. Kudou-kun masih berdiri di sampingku dalam diam.

"Aku…aku merindukanmu, Haibara…"

Kupikir telingaku mendengar yang tidak-tidak, tetapi aku terkejut ketika aku melihat Kudou-kun memandangku dengan serius.

"Kau pergi seperti itu, tanpa berkata apa-apa, dan menghilang selama sepuluh tahun…"

Aku masih memandangnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kudengar.

"Ku…Kudou-kun…"

Dia tersenyum, dan mengusap rambutku.

"Jangan pergi lagi, ya? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika kau menghilang lagi seperti itu…"

Masih tersenyum, Kudou-kun berjalan keluar dari kamarku, meninggalkan aku yang diliputi kebingungan. Refleks, tanganku menyentuh rambutku yang tadi diusapnya dengan lembut. Aku memeluk lututku dan mengubur wajahku yang memerah padam.

Sungguh, aku tidak menyesali keputusanku untuk kembali ke Tokyo…

* * *

 **Edogawa Conan**

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok…"

Aku menutup teleponku dengan perasaan gundah. Baru satu jam yang lalu aku merasa dunia ini seperti milikku, dan kini aku merasa dunia sedang meruntuh, menghimpit dadaku. Aku memandangi foto tua Detective Boys yang berada di mejaku.

Kupijit sebuah nomor telepon, dan aku mendengarkan nada sambung dengan pikiran yang penuh.

"Hattori di sini…"

"Ini aku…"

"Kudou? Ada apa, tumben malam-malam begini kau meneleponku…"

"Hattori, beritahu aku sesuatu…"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau dan sahabatmu mencintai wanita yang sama?"

* * *

 **Hehe, pasti penasaran untuk chapter 6 deh! Apa yang terjadi ya sama pasangan favorit kita ini? Ditunggu reviewnya, ya! Terima kasih semua, xxx -wendykei-**

 **Balasan guest review:**

sherry ai: Halo halo! Iya nih dibalas di sini ya. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya!

kendiai: Haha…iya nih udah agak panjang dikiiittt J Semoga suka ya!

aichan: Terima kasih banyak! J

Guest: Iya tuh sekarang Ai nya tinggal di rumah Hakase lagi, hehehe…


	6. Galau

**Halo lagi!**

 **Gomennn…updatenya lama banget, hehe! Saya lagi nulis buku nih, jadi lagi konsentrasi yang itu dulu** **J** **Anyway, ini kelanjutan kisahnya pasangan favorit kita! Jangan lupa reviewnya ya, terima kasih** **J** **xxx -wendykei-**

* * *

 **Edogawa Conan**

HUJAN kembali turun. Aku menatap rintik-rintik air hujan yang menetes di jendela kamarku dengan pikiran kosong. Tanpa sadar, aku melirik jendela kamar rumah Profesor Agasa yang menghadap ke kamarku, dan tersenyum pahit.

Baru satu jam yang lalu aku melompat kegirangan karena Haibara kembali ke rumah Profesor Agasa, yang berarti ia dan aku hanya terpisah beberapa meter. Sepuluh tahun kami berada di dua benua yang berbeda, dan tiba-tiba kini gadis yang setengah mati kurindukan itu bisa terlihat siluetnya dari jendela kamarku. Sepuluh tahun setelah aku kembali ke rumah orang tuaku, dan baru hari inilah aku menepuk pundakku sendiri akan keputusan pintar yang kubuat.

Semuanya berubah setelah aku menerima telepon dari Mitsuhiko.

 _"_ _Conan-kun? Sudah tidur?"_

 _"_ _Belum, ada apa?"_

 _"_ _Anu, eh, Conan-kun? Aku…aku ingin minta bantuanmu…"_

 _"_ _Oh? Bantuan apa?"_

 _"_ _Hmm…itu eh, bolehkah kalau kau dan aku bertukar tempat duduk?"_

 _"_ _Memang ada apa dengan tempat dudukmu?"_

 _"_ _Hehe…tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin duduk bersebelahan dengan Haibara-san. Kau tahu kan, sejak dulu aku…aku kan menyukai Haibara-san…"_

Aku tidak ingat kelanjutan percakapanku dengan Mitsuhiko. Yang aku ingat, otakku terasa melambat, dan pengakuan Mitsuhiko akan perasaannya kepada Haibara terus terulang-ulang di benakku seperti radio rombeng yang memainkan lagu yang kubenci. Bahkan Hattori pun tidak mampu memberi nasehat yang konkrit untukku.

 _"_ _Jadi sebenarnya kau suka tidak dengan gadis itu?"_

 _"_ _MENURUTMU?!"_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu bilang pada anak kecil itu, jangan berpikir macam-macam, karena Haibara adalah milikmu!"_

Aku tertawa garing mendengarnya. Milikku? Ha, kalau saja itu benar. Apakah Haibara menyukai aku saja aku tidak tahu. Apanya milikku?

Lampu kamar Haibara baru saja dipadamkan. Kulirik jam dinding di kamarku yang menunjukkan bahwa waktu sudah lewat tengah malam. Aku mendesah panjang sambil mematikan lampu kamarku, lalu berbaring di tempat tidurku untuk meringankan sakit di kepalaku.

Senyum manis Haibara menghiasi benakku sebelum aku jatuh tertidur dengan gelisah.

* * *

 **Haibara Ai**

ALIS mataku terangkat tinggi ketika aku mendapati Mitsuhiko-kun duduk di bangku sebelahku.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiriku, mencari si detektif bodoh yang tadi malam berhasil membuatku susah tidur dengan ucapan yang entah apa maksudnya.

 _"_ _Jangan pergi lagi, ya? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika kau menghilang lagi seperti itu…"_

Wajahku kembali memanas mengingat perkataannya. Aku menggeleng cepat, mencoba mengusir pikiran itu dari benakku, sebelum aku terbenam dalam harapan kosong.

 _Tapi, mungkinkah benar Kudou-kun merindukan aku selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini?_

"Selamat pagi, Haibara-san!"

Aku membalas sapaan Mitsuhiko-kun dengan senyuman, "Selamat pagi, Mitsuhiko-kun! Kok kamu duduk di sini? Bagaimana dengan Conan-kun?"

Mitsuhiko-kun meringis, pipinya yang berbintik-bintik berbinar cerah, "Ah…itu. Conan-kun berkata bahwa ia bersedia bertukar tempat duduk denganku…"

 _Eh?_

"Ber…bertukar tempat duduk? Kenapa?"

Mitsuhiko-kun mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dia ingin suasana baru?"

Hatiku merosot. Lihatlah, untung saja aku tidak menganggap perkataan Kudou-kun tadi malam dengan serius. Lihatlah betapa kecewanya aku saat ini, hanya karena Kudou-kun bertukar tempat duduk dengan Mitsuhiko-kun.

Sudut mataku menangkap sosok pria berpostur tegap itu berjalan memasuki kelas. Aku mencoba membuang wajahku supaya aku tidak harus berpandangan dengannya. Aku tidak mau hatiku meleleh lagi jika aku melihat senyumannya.

"Selamat pagi, Conan-ku – "

"Hm. Pagi."

Aku melirik Mitsuhiko-kun, yang memandangi Kudou-kun dengan pandangan heran. Kudou-kun menjatuhkan dirinya di bangku yang kemarin diduduki oleh Mitsuhiko-kun, sebelum ia mengeluarkan manga Detektif Samonji terbaru. Ia pun menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik buku tersebut.

"Oi, Haibara-san!"

Aku terkejut, baru menyadari bahwa Mitsuhiko-kun telah memanggilku beberapa kali. Aku tersenyum gugup kepadanya.

"Eh…maafkan aku. Sedang memikirkan sesuatu tadi. Ada apa?"

"Ah tidak, hanya mau tanya, nanti sepulang sekolah, apakah kau ada rencana? Aku baru menemukan sebuah restoran oknomiyaki yang kudengar enak sekali, apakah kau mau pergi denganku?"

Wow. Seperti inilah sepuluh tahun merubah seseorang. Jangankan mengajakku pergi, Mitsuhiko-kun yang kukenal sepuluh tahun yang lalu tidak pernah bisa melihatku dan bicara tanpa tergugup. Dan sekarang, ia dengan percaya dirinya mengajakku makan oknomiyaki bersamanya.

Aku tersenyum lagi, mendapati transformasinya menarik perhatianku.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku, ya…"

Mitsuhiko-kun kembali memamerkan deretan giginya, dan mengangguk senang. Dalam hati, aku merasa gundah, karena aku tidak mau Mitsuhiko-kun menyangka bahwa aku membalas perasaannya. Tetapi, aku juga tidak mau menolak mentah-mentah permintaan tulus dari anak lelaki yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kecilku itu.

Aku baru akan ingin membaca buku yang kubawa, ketika aku mendengar sebuah decakan bernada sebal dari bangku di belakangku. Aku menoleh, dan mendapati Kudou-kun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Aku ingin beranjak untuk menghampirinya dan menanyai apa maksud dari decakan itu, tetapi harus kuurungkan niatku ketika Kobayashi-sensei memasuki ruang kelas.

Bahkan otak jeniusku pun tidak mampu menjelaskan mengapa Kudou-kun bertingkah seperti itu. Dan mengapa aku merasa begitu kecewa melihat sikapnya yang dingin padaku…

* * *

 **Mari kita nyanyi buat mereka berdua, satu…dua…tiga…KAU BUAT AKU GALAU DI SETIAP MALAMKU, BBM NGGAK DIBALAS HANYA READ SAJA…**

 **Hahaha…jangan lupa reviewnya ya, terima kasih** **J** **xxx -wendykei-**


	7. Jumat Yang Tidak Mendung Lagi

**Hai lagi! Melanjutkan cerita yang lagi pada galau nih! Gimana ya kira-kira kencan Haibara dengan Mitsuhiko? Dan gimana juga nih detektif kita dengan perasaan cintanya? Yuk dibaca, jangan lupa untuk reviewnya ya** **J**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan**

 **-wendykei-**

* * *

 **Haibara Ai**

"Haibara-san, bagaimana rasanya kembali ke Jepang?"

Aku menutup payungku, lalu mengibaskan beberapa tetes air hujan yang membasahinya. Aku tidak pernah menyukai hujan, terutama hujan di hari Jumat siang. Sudah akhir pekan, mendung pula. Tercium aroma tanah, bekas turunnya hujan yang baru berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku menoleh, dan tersenyum pada Mitsuhiko-kun.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Biar bagaimanapun, Amerika bukanlah rumahku. Kau tahu kan, ayahku dari Jepang, sedangkan ibuku orang Inggris."

Mitsuhiko-kun mengangguk. Aku memandangi profil tubuhnya dari samping, dan aku mulai terkesima. Garis rahangnya terlihat kuat, dan tubuhnya pun tinggi dan tegap. Model rambut belah tengah yang dulu terlihat padanya kini digantikan dengan model rambut yang disisir rapi ke belakang, memperlihatkan raut wajahnya yang memancarkan otak brilian yang ia miliki.

Sadar bahwa aku memperhatikannya, Mitsuhiko-kun memandang balik padaku. Alih-alih membuang muka, aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Maaf, bukan bermaksud kurang ajar. Aku hanya takjub dengan perubahan yang terjadi padamu. _Puberty treats you right, eh_?"

Mitsuhiko-kun tertawa grogi, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Hampir saja sikunya menumpahkan sepiring oknomiyaki yang baru diantar oleh pemilik restoran, jika aku tidak menahan piring tersebut.

"Whoops! Ah…ahaha…ahahahaha…"

Aku pun ikut tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Aku mulai menikmati oknomiyaki keju pesananku, sambil sesekali melihat pada anak lelaki yang kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri itu.

"Apakah aku membuatku tidak nyaman, Mitsuhiko-kun?" ujarku, mencoba membuatnya tidak terlalu grogi. Jika ini aku dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu, pasti aku tidak akan sepengertian ini. Memang, bertambahnya usia membuatku menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

"Ah, bu-bukan begitu. A-aku hanya, sangat grogi sekali. Hehe…maaf, ini pertama kalinya aku berkencan dengan perempuan…"

Aku tersenyum, "Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau pikirkan ini sebagai acara makan oknomiyaki dengan kawan lama, dan bukan kencan? Mungkin kau akan merasa lebih santai?"

Alisnya terangkat, lalu ia menghembuskan nafas dan tersenyum padaku. Ia mengangkat bahunya dengan sorot mata penuh maaf.

"Kau pasti menganggapku payah. Tidak seperti Conan-kun, yang selalu _cool_ di depan wanita…"

Oknomiyaki yang berada di mulutku tiba-tiba terasa pahit. Kuraih segelas air yang berada di depanku, dan kuteguk supaya aku bisa menelan oknomiyaki itu. Mendengar namanya tiba-tiba membuatku tidak selera makan.

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau Edogawa-kun baik di depan wanita? Memangnya kau pernah menyamar sebagai wanita dan berkencan dengannya?"

Mitsuhiko-kun tertawa kecil, "Kau ini, bisa bercanda juga ternyata. Well, aku tahu saja. Dari gadis-gadis yang tergila-gila padanya…"

Aku menusuk-nusuk oknomiyakiku dengan malas. Entah mengapa, perutku mulai terasa mual.

"Oh, sudah banyak berkencan ya, dia?"

Mitsuhiko-kun mengangkat bahunya lagi, "Tidak tahu juga, sih. Yang pasti aku tahu banyak gadis yang mengungkapkan cinta padanya. Tapi entah kenapa dia masih sendiri sampai sekarang," jawab Mitsuhiko-kun.

Aku tersenyum pahit, dan wajah gadis dari kantor detektif itu tiba-tiba terbayang.

 _Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah Kudou-kun masih mencintai Mouri Ran, sehingga ia tidak bisa mencintai yang lain?_

 _Kalau begitu, apa arti dari perkataannya padaku semalam?_

"Haibara-san?"

Aku tergelagap, menyadari bahwa aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum, "Mm hm?"

"Kau masih suka, dengan Conan-kun?"

Aku terdiam, memandang matanya yang memancarkan kekhawatiran sekaligus pengharapana. Aku mendesah, dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan aku, Mitsuhiko-kun…" jawabku perlahan.

Mitusuhiko-kun terdiam selama beberapa saat, dan aku pun tidak berani memandangnya. Aku takut untuk melihat rasa sakit yang telah aku sebabkan untuk seseorang yang sangat aku kasihi.

Lalu, aku merasakan jemari tangannya mengusap pelan rambutku. Aku pun mendongak perlahan, dan mendapati dirinya tersenyum, walaupun aku melihat keputusasaan dari sorot matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Dan aku tidak akan memaksa. Bersamamu seperti ini pun sudah membuatku senang sekali. Melihatmu lagi, bisa bicara denganmu lagi, sudah cukup bagiku. Tapi untuk sekarang, jangan suruh aku untuk berhenti menyukaimu, ya? Beri aku sedikit waktu…"

Aku mendesah, dan memandangnya dengan penuh rasa penyesalan. Seandainya aku benar-benar gadis berusia 18 tahun, seandainya aku bukanlah wanita dengan kehidupan yang morat-marit, seandainya aku bukanlah seseorang yang hatinya telah diambil oleh seorang pria yang entah mencintaiku atau tidak…

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Mitsuhiko-kun. Kau tahu, melihatmu tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang bersikap begitu dewasa dan pemberani – aku benar-benar mengagumimu. Aku hanya tidak mau membuatmu menderita, karena aku tahu sendiri bagaimana rasanya mencintai tanpa dicintai," ujarku.

Mitsuhiko-kun tersenyum, dan mengangguk pelan, "Berhentilah meminta maaf. Aku mengerti."

Ia mengeluarkan selembar uang dari dompetnya, yang segera kuhentikan. Aku menggeleng, "Biar aku yang mentraktirmu. Hitung saja sebagai tanda pertemanan kita yang sempat terhenti. OK?"

Mitsuhiko-kun tampak ragu sejenak, lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Baiklah. Kau mematahkan hatiku, sepertinya memang sudah sepantasnya," sahutnya, sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jenaka.

Aku berjalan berdampingan dengan Mitsuhiko-kun keluar dari restoran itu, sampai ke pertigaan lampu merah di mana aku dan dia harus berpisah jalan. Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padanya.

"Sampai ketemu besok, Haibara-san…" ujar Mitsuhiko-kun akhirnya, memecah kesunyian.

Kulambaikan tanganku, dan kupandangi punggungnya yang berjalan semakin menjauh dariku. Hatiku seperti ingin memanggilnya, dan meminta maaf sekali lagi, tetapi aku tahu aku hanya akan menyakitinya lebih dalam jika aku melakukan hal itu.

Lampu pejalan kaki berkedip hijau, dan aku segera menyeberang jalan. Entah mengapa, pikiranku mulai melayang pada detektif sialan yang membuatku kebingungan itu.

 _Entah sedang apa dia sekarang. Berkencan? Hm, atau berada di kantor detektif favoritnya? Benarkah ia masih mencintai Ran-san? Jika begitu, mengapa dia tidak hidup sebaga Kudou Shinichi?_

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ya, pertanyaan itulah yang masih terus menghantuiku. Ada apa dengan obat penawar yang kuberikan padanya? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi selama sepuluh tahun ini, sehingga ia hidup sebagai Edogawa Conan?

Tanpa sadar, aku telah tiba di gerbang pintu rumah Profesor Agasa. Tanganku meraih gerbang yang basah karena hujan, dan aku berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah. Kukibaskan payung sekali lagi sebelum aku memasuki ruang tamu.

"Aku pulang…" seruku dengan malas.

"Tak kusangka kau akan pulang sepagi ini…"

Aku tersentak, dan aku mendongak cepat.

Mata birunya memicing, memandangiku dengan seksama. Ekspresi wajahnya dingin, sama sekali berbeda dengan yang kulihat tadi malam. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ku-Kudou-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Profesor mana?"

"Profesor Agasa bilang dia akan bermalam di vila baru kawannya. Jadi dia memintaku untuk datang ke sini, supaya kau tidak sendirian di rumah," jawabnya datar, sambil membaca koran. Ia tidak memandangku sama sekali.

Mulutku ternganga, "Ja-jadi kau akan bermalam di sini?"

Kulihat rahangnya mengeras, dan ia menoleh padaku, masih dengan tatapannya yang sedingin es, "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan tidur di kamar Profesor Agasa. Nih, kunci pintu kamarmu," ujarnya, sambil melemparkan sebuah kunci yang serta-merta kutangkap.

Secepat mungkin, aku menyeret kakiku menuju kamar tidurku sebelum jantungku meledak. Aku tahu, aku tidak seharusnya merasa senang mendengar bahwa aku dan Kudou-kun akan berada di bawah satu atap selama beberapa jam. Tetapi, setelah hanya bisa membayangkan rupanya selama sepuluh tahun, dapat memandangnya sedekat itu tak ayal membuatku senang sekali. Tak peduli sedingin apa pun ekspresi wajahnya.

Kututupi wajahku dengan selimut, lalu aku nyengir lebar. Sepertinya hari Jumat ini tidak lagi mendung untukku…

* * *

 **Jangan khawatir, nggak akan ada rate M kok, hehe :D Ditunggu untuk chapter selanjutnya ya! Jangan lupa R &R, thank you everyone! -wendykei- **


	8. Aku, Edogawa Conan

**Hai hai! Kembali lagi untuk pasangan kesayangan kita semua! Pst, Shinichi sama Haibara ditinggal berdua di rumah nih! Apa yang akan terjadi ya?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan**

 **-wendykei-**

* * *

 **Kudou Shinichi**

SUDUT mataku mengawasinya yang melangkah secepat kilat menjauh dariku. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu, melihatku berada di tempat tinggalnya dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan berada di bawah atap yang sama dengannya selama satu malam. Aku melipat koran yang sedang kubaca sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Semua ini akibat Profesor Agasa!

"Shinichi, aku diundang untuk datang ke vila kawanku hari ini. Ia akan mengadakan pesta semalam suntuk, jadi aku tidak akan bisa pulang. Kau boleh, ya, bermalam di tempatku? Kasihan Ai-kun sendirian, tidak baik untuk seorang gadis berada di rumah sendirian…"

Air jeruk yang baru setengah terteguk hampir muncrat keluar ketika aku mendengar ucapan Profesor lewat telepon tadi siang.

"Hah? Perumahan di sini kan aman sekali. Lagipula, Haibara kan bukan perempuan lemah yang mudah disakiti orang. Profesor lupa siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Terdengar suara tawanya di ujung sana, "Hahaha, sudahlah. Aku cuma mau berjaga-jaga. Benar-benar tidak baik rasanya untuk anak gadis tinggal seorang diri di rumah kosong. Kutunggu kau di sini ya!"

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kakek tua itu bisa-bisanya berpikir bahwa seorang gadis remaja akan merasa aman tinggal bersama seorang lelaki remaja semalaman…

Dengan malas, aku menyeret langkah kakiku, mengingat bahwa aku tidak akan menemukan Haibara di rumah Profesor Agasa. Hatiku memanas mengingat percakapan yang dengan susah payah kupahami melalui keahlianku dalam membaca bibir orang lain.

 _"Aku baru menemukan sebuah restoran oknomiyaki yang kudengar enak sekali, apakah kau mau pergi denganku?"_

Bah! Apanya yang baru? Sepertinya hampir setiap minggu aku makan di restoran itu dengannya, Genta, dan Ayumi. Dasar anak bau kencur, mau mengajak kencan saja perlu berbohong!

Aku lebih tidak habis pikir lagi ketika Haibara mengiyakan ajakan Mitsuhiko yang sudah jelas penuh tipu muslihat itu. Gampang sekali sekarang dia menerima ajakan kencan laki-laki! Sepertinya Haibara yang kukenal tidak seperti itu dulu. Sejak kembali dari Amerika, Haibara lebih banyak mengumbar senyum dan lebih ramah dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sedangkan sepuluh tahun yang lalu, hanya akulah yang diperlakukannya secara khusus seperti itu…

Aku menghenyakkan diriku di sofa sambil tertawa kering. Ah, inilah akar dari permasalahan yang membuatku uring-uringan, semenjak aku menerima telepon dari Mitsuhiko tadi malam. Aku bukan hanya sekedar cemburu karena Mitsuhiko berusaha memotong jalan pendekatanku pada Haibara. Aku bukan hanya sekedar tidak suka dengan cara Mitsuhiko mendekati Haibara.

Aku marah karena Haibara yang sekarang kukenal tidak lagi berlaku spesial padaku. Aku marah karena Haibara yang sekarang sepertinya tidak membutuhkan aku lagi…

Kudengar pintu gerbang rumah Profesor Agasa berderik terbuka. Aku mencoba pura-pura tidak peduli dan menyembunyikan wajahku di belakang koran yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti, walaupun koran tersebut berbahasa Jepang. Jantungku berdegup semakin kencang ketika kudengar pintu ruang tamu yang dibuka olehnya.

"Tak kusangka kau akan pulang sepagi ini," ujarku, tidak berhasil menutupi kekesalan yang masih tersisa di hatiku.

Kupandangi gadis tersebut. Payung kecil yang dibawanya kalah melawan hujan angin di luar sana. Kulihat sebagian dari baju seragamnya basah kuyup terkena air hujan. Ia merapatkan bibirnya yang menggigil kedinginan.

Diam-diam, aku mematikan alat pendingin ruangan.

"Ku-Kudou-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Profesor mana?"

"Profesor Agasa bilang dia akan bermalam di vila baru kawannya. Jadi dia memintaku untuk datang ke sini, supaya kau tidak sendirian di rumah," jawabku datar, sambil mengarahkan pandanganku kepada koran yang sekali lagi tidak kumengerti apa isinya.

"Ja-jadi kau akan bermalam di sini?"

Aku kembali menatap wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit pucat, "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan tidur di kamar Profesor Agasa. Nih, kunci pintu kamarmu," ujarku, ingin supaya ia cepat-cepat masuk ke kamarnya yang hangat.

Haibara pun melangkah menuju kamarnya, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi padaku.

* * *

 **Haibara Ai**

Aku berbaring, mencoba bernafas melalui mulutku, yang kemudian membuatku terbatuk-batuk. Aku mencoba menghirup uap panas dari air yang baru saja kudidihkan, berharap supaya hidungku tidak lagi tersumbat dan aku bisa bernafas dengan lancar. Mandi dengan air panas ternyata tidak membantu tubuhku merasa lebih nyaman.

Kuraih termometer yang berada di dekatku, dan kuletakkan di antara lidah dan langit-langit mulutku. Beberapa menit kemudian, termometer tersebut menunjukkan angka _38.5 C_.

Aku mengerang. Bagus sekali. Belum sebulan aku berada di Jepang, aku sudah terserang flu seperti ini. Dan tentu saja, aku tidak punya obat apa-apa. Hanya Profesor Agasa yang punya, tapi aku tidak tahu di mana dia meletakkan obat-obatannya.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul enam sore, dan perutku masih terasa penuh dengan oknomiyaki. Hidungku sudah tidak lagi tersumbat, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk mencoba tidur. Siapa tahu, ketika aku terbangun nanti, aku akan merasa baikan. _After all_ , aku masih harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Kudou-kun.

 _Ah, Kudou-kun_ , batinku sambil memejamkan mata, _andai saja kau di sini, mungkin rasa sakit di tubuhku tidak akan terlalu menyiksaku seperti ini…_

* * *

 **Kudou Shinichi**

AKU mondar-mandir di dapur, mencoba berpikir apa yang harus kukatakan pada Haibara. Semangkuk bubur yang mengepul panas berada di hadapanku, siap untuk kusajikan. Tetapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus memberikan bubur ini pada Haibara tanpa terlihat konyol, terutama setelah sikap dinginku padanya seharian.

"Nih, aku ada sisa bubur! Kau makan – AH! Tidak tidak! Siapa juga yang mau makan sisa makanan orang lain!" aku berbicara pada tembok putih yang berdiam diri. Aku berpikir sejenak, dan akhirnya menemukan ide bagus untuk memberikan bubur tersebut pada Haibara.

Dengan sebuah nampan kecil, kuletakkan semangkuk bubur itu di depan pintu kamar Haibara. Kuletakkan sebuah catatan kecil di nampan tersebut, yang bertuliskan:

 _"_ _Karena kau tidak keluar-keluar, aku terpaksa masak sendiri. Tak kusangka, begitulah caranya kau memperlakukan tamu di rumahmu. Sungguh tidak manis."_

Lalu kuketuk pintu kamarnya, dan aku berdiri tepat di sebelah tangga. Sebuah posisi yang membuatku dapat melihat dengan jelas ketika Haibara keluar dari kamarnya, tetapi Haibara tidak dapat melihatku.

Kutunggu sejenak, tetapi Haibara tidak muncul-muncul juga. Kuketuk pintu kamarnya sekali lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih keras, tetapi tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Aku memutar kenop pintu kamarnya, dan aku mendapati pintu kamar gadis itu tidak terkunci.

"Haibara, aku masuk, ya…"

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, dan kulihat Haibara tertidur pulas. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat, dan keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Hatiku merosot ketika aku merasakan dahinya yang sangat panas. Termometer di sampingnya menunjukkan angka _38.5 C._

"Haibara. Haibara! Oi, Haibara! Kau bisa dengar aku?"

Haibara menggumam perlahan, matanya terpejam. Segera kubawa masuk bubur yang tadi kuletakkan di luar kamarnya, dan aku berlari ke atas untuk mengambil kompres es yang disimpan oleh Profesor Agasa. Dengan cepat, kuraih juga sebutir obat penurun panas dan air hangat.

Perlahan, aku meletakkan kompres es pada kening Haibara. Ia menggumam lagi, dan secara refleks, aku mengusap pelan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Kuraih jemari Haibara, dan aku meremasnya dengan lembut. Hatiku terasa nyeri melihat bibirnya yang pucat dan matanya yang terpejam, seolah-olah aku bisa merasakan kesakitan yang dialaminya.

Jantungku berdegup kencang, tetapi bukan karena rasa gengsi atau rasa malu seperti yang tadi kurasakan ketika Haibara pulang. Aku merasa cemas, takut, khawatir, dan kebingungan akan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Haibara yang kukenal adalah seseorang yang kuat, yang tidak pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya pada orang lain. Tetapi Haibara yang sekarang kulihat sedang tergolek lemah, dan hatiku terasa sakit memandanginya.

Lalu, aku pun menyadari. Bukan hanya Haibara yang berubah dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku pun berubah. Aku bukan lagi Kudou Shinichi yang dulu. Aku bukan lagi Edogawa Conan yang tidak tahu menahu tentang perasaanku sendiri, sehingga gadis yang aku cintai pergi meninggalkan aku dalam kesendirian.

Karena aku, Edogawa Conan, kini telah menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar mencintai Haibara Ai…

* * *

 **Ahhh! Shinichi so sweet deh! Yuk, jangan lupa R &R ya ****J** **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya! Nanti aku coba balas satu persatu ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! xxx -wendykei-**


	9. Mimpi Indah

**Chapter 8: Mimpi Indah**

* * *

 **Hai! Pasti banyak yang mikir kalo cerita ini discontinued apa gimana nih? Hehehe nggak kok, it is always at the back of my head to continue this tapi aku SIBUK BERAT huaaaa...Terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah nungguin dan masih tertarik sama cerita ini. Dijamin it is worth the wait!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.**

 **-wendykei-**

* * *

 _Chapter sebelumnya: Setelah mengalahkan Black Organisation, Haibara Ai kembali ke Amerika karena ia tidak dapat kembali ke tubuh dewasanya. Membawa cintanya kepada Kudou Shinichi, ia berharap bahwa ia bisa mencintai yang lain di Amerika dan melupakan Shinichi. Sepuluh tahun kemudian, Haibara Ai, kini berusia 18 tahun, memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang dan masuk ke SMA Teitan. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemui Edogawa Conan, yang kini berusia 18 tahun juga._

 _Conan, yang sebenarnya bisa kembali menjadi Kudou Shinichi, memutuskan untuk hidup sebagai Edogawa Conan karena ia menyadari keinginannya untuk melindungi dan bersama dengan Haibara selamanya. Tetapi, belum sempat ia mengutarakan niatnya pada Haibara, Haibara telah memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya ke Amerika. Sepuluh tahun berlalu, dan ia masih belum bisa melupakan cintanya pada Haibara, ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul lagi di kehidupannya._

 _Keduanya memang mencintai satu sama lain, tetapi jarak dan waktu yang pernah memisahkan mereka meninggalkan sebersit rasa ragu tentang perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya. Terlebih lagi ketika Haibara dengan senang hati menerima ajakan kencan Mitsuhiko, yang membuat Conan cemburu. Namun ketika Haibara jatuh sakit, Conan menyadari bahwa dirinya memang mencintai Haibara, dan masih ingin bersama untuk selamanya._

 **Haibara Ai**

SINAR matahari pagi menyeruak, warna jingganya membangunkanku. Aku menatap langit-langit, merasakan bahwa tubuhku terasa lebih ringan daripada kemarin sore.

Aku mimpi indah. Dalam mimpiku, aku terbaring sakit dan Kudou-kun menjagaku semalaman. Ia mengompres dahiku dengan khawatir, bahkan memasak bubur untukku! Hahaha, aduh, mungkin demam tinggi yang kualami membuat otakku sedikit bermasalah.

Untung saja hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Kucoba untuk bangun perlahan sebelum aku memutuskan apakah aku akan beristirahat di rumah atau mengeksplorasi Tokyo yang sudah 10 tahun lamanya kutinggalkan

 _Plop._

Sebuah handuk terjatuh ke pangkuanku. Kuraba dahiku yang sedikit basah dengan heran. Aku mulai memperhatikan sekelilingku – semangkuk bubur yang sudah mendingin dan segelas air berada di meja, lalu sebaskom air di sebelahnya. Alisku terangkat – aku mulai menimbang-nimbang apakah aku masih berada dalam mimpiku dari semalam.

Belum sempat aku berpikir lebih jauh ketika pintu kamarku terbuka, dan sosok ganteng itu berdiri di muka pintu. Aku pun semakin yakin kalau aku masih berada di dalam mimpi. Lihat saja, mana mungkin detektif gila itu bisa memiliki raut wajah khawatir, dengan mata yang memerah seperti kurang tidur?

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Aku memandanginya lagi dengan seksama. Kudou-kun meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di dahiku dan telapak tangan kirinya di dahinya, dan mengangguk puas.

"Demammu sudah hilang. Kupanaskan buburnya ya? Kau belum makan dari tadi malam lho."

Mimpi ini terasa nyata sekali. Mungkin ketika aku bangun nanti, aku akan memulai proyek baru yang meneliti bagaimana seseorang bermimpi ketika ia sedang sehat dan sedang sakit. Hm, ide bagus! Aku harus cepat-cepat bangun!

"Haibara, kamu kenapa bengong seperti itu? Kamu masih tidak enak badan?" ujar Kudou-kun sambil menyentuh pipiku. Sentuhannya hangat, dan membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Kudou-kun, apakah aku bermimpi?"

Kini gantian Kudou-kun yang memandangku dengan aneh. Ia lalu mendesah, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau masih belum baikan ternyata. Ayo, tidur lagi. Nanti setelah kau bangun baru aku panaskan buburnya."

"Jadi aku sedang tidak bermimpi?"

"Tentu saja tidak – mimpi macam apa yang memperlihatkan pria seganteng aku memasakkan bubur untukmu?"

Oh, kini aku yakin bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Inilah Kudou Shinichi yang aku kenal, dan ingin rasanya aku melempar sesuatu padanya kalau saja aku tidak selemah ini.

"Dan juga," sambungnya, sembari menunjuk ke meja, "bukankah seharusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih karena aku menjagamu semalaman? Dingin sekali sih!"

Ia lalu beranjak keluar dari kamarku, meninggalkanku dengan perasaan campur aduk. Aku tersentuh karena Kudou-kun mengkhawatirkan aku, tetapi aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukannya. Ingin rasanya aku percaya bahwa Kudou-kun pun menyimpan perasaan yang sama denganku, tetapi aku takut kecewa lagi.

 _Mungkin aku akan mengeksplorasi Tokyo hari ini,_ batinku sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurku, _setelah itu, aku akan mengungkapkan semua perasaan dan pertanyaankku pada Kudou-kun, selayaknya wanita berusia 28 tahun, bukan remaja belasan tahun._

Mungkin dengan cara inilah, aku akan mengetahui apakah mimpi indah ini akan menjadi kenyataan, atau haruskah aku mengubur perasaanku hingga aku mati.

* * *

 **Edogawa Conan**

JEMARIKU terkepal, membiarkan telepon genggamku berdering dan memandangi Caller ID yang tertera di layarnya. Aku menimbang-nimbang sejenak, sebelum kuputuskan untuk menjawabnya.

"Ran-neechan?"

* * *

 **RAN IS HERE! Wah, ternyata Conan masih berhubungan sama Ran! Gimana ya kira-kira cerita selanjutnya? Stay tune dan jangan lupar R &R J -wendykei-**


	10. Kudou Shinichi

**Chapter 10: Kudou Shinichi**

* * *

 **Fanfic ini akan diupdate setiap hari Minggu ya** **J**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan**

 **-wendykei-**

* * *

 **Edogawa Conan**

"Ran-neechan?"

Tawa renyah terdengar dari telepon genggamku. Tak ayal, aku pun tersenyum mendengarnya. Jika ada orang yang paling kukhawatirkan, maka Mouri Ran lah orangnya. Bagaimanapun juga, sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku meninggalkannya setelah berbohong bahwa aku akan mengikuti Witness Protection Program.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Conan-kun? Aku sedang di Jepang, lho!"

"Aku baik. Oh ya? Bagaimaina kalau aku dan anak-anak Detective Boys mengunjungimu? Mereka juga pasti rindu sekali dengan Ran-neechan!"

"Hmmm…hari ini aku akan pergi dengan Sonoko. Ah, bagaimana kalau besok? Aku akan masak untuk kalian, ya?"

Aku meringis, menyadari bahwa aku belum makan masakan Ran selama sepuluh tahun lamanya, "Yes! Nanti kusampaikan pada mereka ya. Kebetulan hari ini kami berencana untuk pergi berkemah."

"OK Conan-kun! Sampai ketemu besok ya."

 _Klik_.

"Berkemah?"

Aku menoleh, mendapati Haibara dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan berdiri di muka pintu dapur. Jantungku mulai berdebar melihat wajahnya yang, walaupun baru keluar dari tempat tidur setelah semalaman menderita demam tinggi, terlihat cantik sekali.

"Oh…ya. Kau lupa? Kita kan berencana untuk berkemah hari ini," jawabku. Haibara segera melihat telepon genggamnya dan mencetus.

"Ah! Aku kira hari Sabtu depan. Baguslah kalau begitu, aku sebenarnya sedang memikirkan apa yang ingin aku lakukan hari ini," ujarnya, lalu beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu, Haibara…"ucapku, dan ia pun berbalik memandangku, "…kau, tidak apa-apa berkemah hari ini? Semalam kau baru sakit, lho…"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku malahan akan tambah sakit jika terkurung sendirian di rumah. Aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang, kau juga jangan sampai terlambat ya!"

Lalu, ia pun melangkah dengan ringan sambil bersiul senang. Sungguh aneh, entah apa yang membuat Nona Selalu Mengantuk itu ceria sekali di pagi hari…

* * *

 **Haibara Ai**

"Kudou Shinichi?!"

Aku menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirku, dan mendesis pada Ayumi-chan. Kulirik Kudou-kun, yang untungnya sedang sibuk menyalakan api unggun dengan Mitsuhiko dan Genta.

"Jangan keras-keras, aku tidak mau yang lain mendengarnya!"

Ayumi-chan menutup mulutnya, dan nyengir, "Baiklah. Apa yang mau kau tahu tentang Shinichi-niisan?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang, "Kau tahu di mana dia sekarang?"

Ayumi-chan menggeleng, tangannya sibuk memotong kentang dan daging untuk dibuat kari, "Terlalu banyak rumor yang simpang siur tentang Shinichi-niisan. Ada yang bilang dia sudah meninggal duabelas tahun yang lalu. Tetapi, ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa dua tahun setelah ia dikabarkan meninggal, mereka melihat Kudou Shinichi lagi. Lalu, ada juga yang bilang bahwa ia menghilang secara misterius setelah terlibat dengan FBI dan organisasi berbahaya. Yang pasti, aku tidak pernah melihat Shinichi-niisan selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini."

Aku terdiam, mencoba mencerna informasi tersebut, "Jadi maksudmu, selama sepuluh tahun ini tidak ada orang yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kudou Shinichi?"

Ayumi-chan menggeleng.

"Bahkan Ran-san?"

Tangan Ayumi-chan berhenti memotongi sayuran, lalu ia memandangku dengan serius.

"Jangan tanyakan tentang Shinichi-niisan padanya, ya?"

Mulutku terasa kering, dan jantungku berdegup kencang, "Memang kenapa?"

"Ini aku dengar dari Sonoko-neechan, ya," Ayumi menghela nafas sebelum ia melanjutkan ceritanya, "Shinichi-niisan menelepon Ran-oneesan suatu hari, katanya Shinichi-niisan telah terlibat dalam suatu organisasi berbahaya. Jika organisasi tersebut tahu bahwa Shinichi-niisan masih hidup, baik dia dan orang-orang di sekitarnya akan dirundung bahaya…"

Dahiku berkerut. Aku bingung; setahuku Shinichi tidak pernah bercerita pada Ran tentang hubungannya dengan Black Organisation semasa merka aktif. Apa-apaan ini?

"…maka dari itu, Shinichi-niisan kini dibantu oleh orang-orang dari FBI yang memasukannya dalam Witness Protection Program."

 _Eh?_

"Wit…ness Protection…?"

"Program, ya. Yang aku tahu sih, itu adalah program khusus dari FBI untuk orang-orang yang terlibat dalam suatu kasus besar, sehingga identitasnya harus dihapus dan diganti baru…"

Otakku melambat. Tentu saja aku tahu apa Witness Protection Program itu. Tapi, kenapa Kudou-kun membutuhkannya setelah Black Organisation dihancurkan?

"Kamu yakin, Ayumi-chan? Kudou Shinichi sekarang berada dalam Witness Protection Program?"

Ayumi-chan mengedikkan bahunya, "Itu sih yang aku dengar dari Sonoko-neechan. Mungkin tidak seratus persen akurat, tetapi sepertinya ya Kudou Shinichi memang menghilang sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Buktinya, Ran-oneesan tidak pernah menerima telepon atau surat dari Shinichi-niisan lagi…"

Memang begitu seharusnya untuk seseorang yang berada dalam Witness Protection Program. Masalahnya, mengapa Kudou-kun merasa bahwa ia membutuhkan program tersebut setelah ia bebas dari jeratan maut?

"Oi, Ayumi-chan, Haibara! Kentang dan dagingnya sudah siap belum?"

Ayumi-chan melambai pada Kudou-kun yang berdiri di sebelah api unggun yang kini berkobar cantik, "Iya ini baru selesai dipotong! Genta-kun, bisa tolong bawakan ke sana?"

"Roger, Nona! Kalau begitu, aku boleh makan lebih banyak ya?"

Serta merta, Mitsuhiko-kun dan Kudou-kun memprotesnya dengan keras. Aku dan Ayumi berpandang-pandangan dan tertawa mendengarnya.

Ah, rasanya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan!

* * *

 **Kudou Shinichi**

Makan malam dan acara berkemah kami memang selalu menyenangkan, tetapi hari ini terasa lebih spesial karena ada Haibara. Tak bisa kupungkiri, mataku tidak pernah bisa terlepas dari wajah cantiknya, yang hari ini selalu dihiasi senyuman dan canda tawa.

Ingin sekali aku menjadikan dia milikku selamanya.

"Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahukan sesuatu. Besok, Ran-neechan mengundang kita semua untuk makan di rumah Kogorou-ojiisan!"

"Wahhh…yang betul? Memang Ran-oneesan sedang di Jepang?" tanya Genta. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu berapa lama dia akan berada di Jepang. Makanya, ayo kita bertemu dengannya sewaktu dia di sini!"

"Memang Ran-san biasanya berada di mana?"

Aku memandang Haibara yang barusan menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Ia mencoba menutupi rasa penasarannya dengan bertanya secara kalem, tetapi air mukanya tidak bisa membohongiku.

"Setelah ia memutuskan untuk kuliah di London, Ran-oneesan tidak pernah tinggal di suatu tempat untuk waktu yang lama. Tidak tahu ya, mungkin itulah caranya untuk melupakan Shinichi-niisan," jawab Mitsuhiko.

"Hah, tapi aku rasa dia belum juga melupakan si detektif itu. Buktinya, sampai sekarang dia belum juga menikah. Usianya berapa, sudah mau 30 kan?" timpal Genta.

Haibara memandangiku, matanya memancarkan sejuta pertanyaan. Aku menghela nafas, berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

* * *

 **Haibara Ai**

Mataku terpejam, tetapi otakku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir. Percakapanku dengan Ayumi-chan, dan cerita tentang Ran-san membingungkanku. Kudou Shinichi berada dalam Witness Protection Program? Kenapa? Dan ia meninggalkan Ran demi mengikut program tersebut? Dan mengapa pula Kudou Shinichi tidak kembali ke tubuh asalnya, melainkan bertumbuh sebagai Edogawa Conan?

Kuputuskan untuk perlahan-lahan keluar dari tenda supaya aku tidak membangunkan Ayumi-chan. Aku merekatkan jaket ke tubuhku karena udara malam ini memang cukup dingin. Ketika mataku sudah terbiasa dengan gelapnya malam, aku menemukan sosok tinggi semampai, berdiri membelakangiku.

 _Kudou-kun…_

"Belum tidur?" aku memberanikan diri menghampirinya. Kudou-kun tampak terkejut akan kehadiranku, tetapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Sedang banyak yang kupikirkan. Kau sendiri?"

"Sedang banyak yang kupikirkan juga," jawabku.

Desir angin mengisi kesunyian di antara aku dengan Kudou-kun. Banyak sekali yang ingin kutanyakan padanya, tetapi aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana.

"Haibara…"

"Kudou-kun…"

Kami terdiam lagi setelah bicara secara bersamaan. Kudou-kun tersenyum, "Kau boleh tanya duluan."

Aku memandangnya dengan lekat, seolah mencari sebuah jawaban yang aku tahu tidak mungkin aku temukan tanpa aku bertanya. Seolah aku ingin menguak apa yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu hanya melalui sebuah tatapan mata. Bibirku pun mulai bergerak.

"Kenapa kamu masih menjadi Edogawa Conan?"

* * *

 ** _She popped the question!_** **Menurut kalian, Shinichi bakalan ngaku nggak ya? Silakan ditebak lewat review ya** **J**


	11. Nama Yang Salah

**Maaf karena updatenya telat hari ini! Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan ya** **J** **-wendykei-**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.**

* * *

 **Edogawa Conan**

"Kenapa kamu masih Edogawa Conan?"

Mata pirusnya membulat, memandangku seolah jawabanku atas pertanyaannya akan menentukan jalur hidupnya. Deburan ombak mengisi kesunyian di antara kami, menenggelamkan perang batin yang kualami saat ini.

Inginku memberitahunya bahwa aku masih Edogawa Conan karena aku ingin bersamanya, menjaganya sampai mati. Janji yang mungkin belum sempat terucap karena ia meninggalkan aku tanpa ba-bi-bu. Inginku mengatakan padanya bahwa sepuluh tahun yang lalu, hatiku telah memutuskan bahwa Haibara Ai lah yang aku cintai, dan bukan Mouri Ran.

Tapi sekarang bukanlah saatnya. Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, dan aku belum yakin apakah memberitahunya secepat ini merupakan keputusan yang betul. Aku takut jika aku salah melangkah, aku akan kehilangan Haibara lagi.

Aku menjulurkan tanganku, dan mengusap rambut cokelat keemasannya.

"Nanti, Haibara. Aku akan memberitahumu alasannya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Maafkan aku, aku belum siap," jawabku pelan.

Mata pirus itu perlahan meninggalkanku, dan ia pun mendongak, memandang langit malam pekat.

"Witness Protection Program?"

Aku menoleh padanya dengan terkejut, "Da-dari mana kau dengar?"

"Ayumi-chan…"

 _Ah, pasti Sonoko dan mulut besarnya itu_ , batinku dalam hati. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Harus ada alasan kuat yang kuberikan pada Ran tentang menghilangnya Kudou Shinichi jika aku mau hidup sebagai Edogawa Conan kan?"

"Hm? Jadi maksudmu…"

"Aku berbohong. Ya, aku berbohong pada Mouri Ran."

Haibara terdiam, kepalanya masih terdongak ke arah langit malam. Aku melirik padanya, mencoba menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau berbohong padanya?"

"Karena…" aku mendesah, kali ini memutuskan untuk memberikan jawaban yang jujur padanya, "…karena aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, Haibara."

Pasang laut semakin meninggi, dan udara pun menjadi semakin dingin. Aku mendengar Haibara menggigil sembari merekatkan jaketnya.

"Kamu belum sembuh betul. Jangan kedinginan di luar malam-malam begini. Ayo, tidur. Besok kan kita harus bangun pagi. Ingat, ada makan siang di rumah Kogorou-ojiisan lho," ujarku.

"Mm, baiklah. Kau juga pergi tidur…"

"Selamat tidur _,_ Sherry…"

Haibara mendesis geli, "Sampai kapan kau mau memanggilku dengan nama yang salah, Kudou-kun?"

Aku tersenyum, sekali lagi mengusap rambutnya.

"Sampai kau berhenti memanggilku dengan nama yang salah, Shiho…"

Haibara tersentak. Cahaya bulan sabit yang muncul di antara gelapnya malam menerangi sebagian wajahnya, dan aku melihat pipinya menjadi merah jambu. Haibara menepis tanganku, dan membalikkan badannya dengan cepat.

"Hmph, ja-jangan berani-berani kau memanggilku dengan nama itu! Sudah ah, aku mau tidur!"

Aku nyengir lebar melihat ia dengan cepat memasuki tenda tempatnya dan Ayumi beristirahat. Jantungku berdebar tak karuan, dan aku tak yakin apakah aku bisa tidur dengan adrenalinku yang seperti ini. Aku berjalan menuju tendaku, tetapi kemudian menoleh sekali lagi ke arah tenda yang kini gelap gulita.

"Aku mencintaimu, Miyano Shiho…"

* * *

 **Mouri Ran**

" _Bye_ , Sonoko!"

Sonoko melambaikan tangannya padaku sampai aku menaiki tangga Kantor Detektif Mouri. Perlahan, aku membuka dan menutup pintu supaya aku tidak membangunkan ayah. Ketika aku tiba di kamarku, barulah aku mengaktifkan telepon genggamku.

Beberapa pesan masuk. Salah satunya menarik perhatianku, dan aku pun membukanya.

 _Dari: Conan-kun_

 _Ran-neechan, sampai bertemu besok siang ya. Aku rindu dengan masakanmu!_

Kubaca pesan itu berulang kali. Dua, tiga, empat kali. Tanpa sadar, aku meremas telepon genggamku hingga buku jariku memutih.

Telepon genggamku tiba-tiba berdering, dan aku segera menjawabnya.

"Ah, ya. Ya, aku tidak mengaktifkan telepon genggamku seharian. Kenapa? Karena aku sedang bersama dengan kawanku. Ada apa?"

"Sudahkah kau bertemu dengannya?"

Aku berjalan menuju meja belajar tua yang masih berada di kamar itu, dan mengusap lembut wajah Kudou Shinichi yang terpampang jelas melalui foto yang kupajang sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Belum. Tetapi aku sudah bicara dengannya di telepon pagi ini. Ia akan datang ke sini besok siang…"

Wanita di seberang pesawat telepon itu menggumam, kemudian bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan perempuan itu?"

Aku mendengus tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari peneleponku.

"Ya, aku rasa dia pun akan datang. Wanita jalang itu…"

* * *

 **Uh oh, ada apa dengan Ran? Jangan lupa R &R dan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! See you ****J** **-wendykei-**


	12. Nostalgia

**Halo semuanya! Terima kasih karena udah setiaaaa banget menunggu** **J** **Maaf juga ya review nya nggak bisa dibales satu persatu – yang pasti semua reviewnya berharga banget untuk saya! Sesuai janji, ada DUA CHAPTER untuk minggu ini. Ada apa ya kira-kira dengan Ran? Lalu, bagaimana juga nasib Conan dan Haibara yang nggak mampu mengutarakan perasaannya masing-masing? -wendykei-**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.**

* * *

 **Haibara Ai**

SEWAKTU aku masih bersama dengan Black Organisation, tidak jarang aku bekerja semalam suntuk tanpa tidur. Biasanya aku terjaga dibantu dengan secangkir kopi, atau kadang-kadang sebotol minuman energi yang, menurut Kak Akemi, sebenarnya tidak sehat. Tapi apa mau dikata, Black Organisation tidak memandang kami para anggotanya sebagai manusia, melainkan mesin pekerja yang tidak berhenti bekerja selama dua puluh empat jam.

Karena itu, setelah aku menjadi Haibara Ai pun aku seringkali mengalami insomnia. Bisa dikatakan, tubuhku mulai terbiasa berfungsi dengan sedikit atau sama sekali tidak tidur. Dan itulah mengapa aku selalu terlihat mengantuk di sekolah, dan mendapat julukan "Nona Selalu Mengantuk Bermata Kejam" dari Kudou-kun yang kurang ajarnya setengah mati.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa detektif mini yang kurang ajarnya setengah mati tadi adalah alasan mengapa aku mengalami insomnia malam itu.

 _"Nanti, Haibara. Aku akan memberitahumu alasannya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Maafkan aku, aku belum siap."_

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, memandang langit-langit tenda. Perkataan Kudou-kun terus bergemuruh di telingaku, seperti radio rusak. Bahkan dengkur halus Ayumi-chan pun tidak mampu meredam jantungku yang berdebar kencang.

Dan apa pula alasannya memanggilku "Miyano Shiho"?

Sejujurnya, aku terkejut mendengar nama itu setelah sekian lama aku hidup sebagai Haibara Ai. Bahkan ketika aku pergi ke Amerika sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku membuat paspor dengan nama Haibara Ai, setelah aku membujuk Profesor Agasa untuk membuat surat adopsi dengan nama Haibara Ai. Aku sudah melupakan siapa Miyano Shiho – bahkan membenci nama itu – dan kehidupan yang perempuan itu jalani.

Toh, Miyano Shiho tidak pernah benar-benar hidup, jika kupikir lagi. Tidak memiliki orang tua semenjak lahir, selalu dalam intaian sekelompok orang yang hobi membunuh, terkurung dalam lab sepanjang hari, berkutat dengan racun, dan akhirnya kehilangan keluargaku satu-satunya di tangan serigala-serigala bajingan itu. Ketika aku pergi dari Tokyo sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mengingat lagi Miyano Shiho.

Maka tidak kusangka bahwa hatiku berdesir ketika Kudou-kun memanggilku dengan nama itu. Seakan aku memasuki ruang nostalgia yang penuh dengan memori favoritku.

Rasa kantuk baru menyerangku ketika langit mulai menunjukkan cahaya matahari subuh. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, menghadapi Ayumi-chan yang menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Dan aku pun tersenyum, akhirnya menutup mataku dengan sebuah kesimpulan yang memuaskan.

Mungkin, dibutuhkan seseorang yang tepat untuk memanggil nama yang salah, dan membuatnya sempurna.

* * *

 **Edogawa Conan**

"CONAN-KUN!"

Aku meringis, menyambut pelukan hangatnya. Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Ran berusia sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari ketika aku melihatnya terakhir kali.

"Kak Ran, masih terlihat seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu ya?" Ayumi-chan menyuarakan pikiranku.

"Dan lihatlah kalian! Ya ampun, aneh rasanya melihat kalian sudah lebih tinggi dari aku!"

Usai mengagumi satu sama lain, kami memasuki Kantor Detektif Mouri. Seketika itu juga aku disergap oleh perasaan nostalgia yang hebat. Tersenyum, aku melihat kursi putar yang biasa diduduki oleh Paman Kogorou. Aku menelengkan kepalaku, dan senyumku melebar ketika mataku tertuju pada kursi kayu di mana aku pernah bersembunyi ketika memecahkan kasus sebagai Kogoro Tidur.

Tak bisa kupungkiri, Ran dan Paman Kogorou, beserta seisi kantor detektif ini, adalah bagian yang besar dari hidupku.

Aroma sedap kari menguar, dan aku melihat Genta-kun mengusap-usap perutnya yang semakin hari semakin besar. Ayumi-chan beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk naik ke lantai tiga dan membantu Ran. Ketika itulah aku baru menyadari bahwa aku tidak melihat Haibara.

"Haibara? Hei, ada yang lihat Haibara?"

Genta-kun dan Mitsuhiko-kun mengedikkan bahunya, tetapi Ayumi-chan menunjuk ke bawah, "Masih di bawah, mungkin. Katanya nanti menyusul."

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal dan menggumam pendek. Kemudian, kuputuskan untuk turun mencari Haibara.

Kudapati dirinya berdiri menghadap ke jalan raya. Kendaraan berseliweran di hadapannya, sedangkan Kafe Poirot terlihat sibuk di belakangnya. Ia terlihat seperti poros yang tidak bergeming; tidak peduli dengan hiruk pikuk di sekitarnya.

Entah apa yang gadis itu pikirkan, tetapi setidaknya aku tahu bahwa tempat ini memiliki kenangan untuknya seperti untukku. Entah apa yang dirasakannya, tetapi aku tahu bahwa kembali ke Tokyo setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya paling tidak mengingatkannya pada hari-hari di mana ia dicintai sebagai Haibara Ai. Oleh Profesor Agasa, Ayumi-chan, Genta-kun, dan Mitsuhiko-kun. Bahkan Ran pun sayang padanya, dan Haibara menganggap Ran seperti Miyano Akemi, kakak yang nyawanya direnggut oleh serigala-serigala tak berperi kemanusiaan itu.

Ah, tentu saja. _Aku_. Aku pun mencintai Haibara. Mungkin lebih dari orang-orang lain yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Sedang apa kau di situ?"

Haibara menoleh, sedikit terkejut, "Sudah berapa lama kau di situ?"

Aku berjalan menghampirinya, "Aku yang bertanya duluan. Jadi seharusnya kau yang menjawab duluan. Gimana sih?"

Haibara memutar bola mata pirusnya, tetapi kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Aku rindu dengan Tokyo, Kudou-kun."

"Siapa suruh kau pergi selama itu?"

Haibara terdiam, memandangku seolah ia menimbang-nimbang jawaban dari pertanyaan sederhanaku. Ia mendesah, dan berputar membelakangiku.

"Karena aku ingin melupakan cintaku padamu, Kudou-kun."

Rasanya jantungku tengah tertidur dan dibangunkan dengan paksa oleh perkataannya barusan, sehingga sekarang jantungku kelimpungan sendiri, terkencing-kencing berusaha melakukan tugasnya. Seperti itulah kira-kira bagaimana jantungku berdebar.

"Ha-Haibara?"

"Sepuluh tahun aku di Amerika karena aku mencoba melupakanmu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa. Hatiku malah morat-marit, tak tentu rasanya karena ku mencoba melawan rasa cintaku padamu. Maka dari itulah aku kembali ke Tokyo, dengan harapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu sekali lagi…"

Aku tidak menyadari bahwa mulutku ternganga lebar. Jika ada orang yang melihatku dari kejauhan, pasti tampangku lucu sekali. Tetapi aku masa bodoh dengan tampangku, karena aku sekarang kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawab pengakuan Haibara.

"Haibara, aku…"

Belum sempat aku meneruskan kalimatku ketika Haibara berputar cepat. Matanya berkilat jahil, dan ia terkikik-kikik geli sambil menyorongkan tubuhnya ke arahku.

"Ber-can-da. Hahahahaha!"

Ini terasa seperti _déjà vu_. Dengan hati mendongkol, aku teringat bahwa Haibara pernah melakukan hal yang sama, dan di tempat yang sama pula!

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa kejam, Haibara…"

"Dan kau benar-benar luar biasa TUMPUL, Edogawa-kun!"

Lalu, Haibara berputar dan berjalan menjauh, menuju tangga Kantor Detektif Mouri. Perasaanku berkecamuk hebat – aku merasa seperti baru saja di bawa terbang ke langit, lalu dijatuhkan lagi ke jalanan berkerikil. Hatiku terasa sakit – ingin aku marah, menjerit, memukul sesuatu – tetapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Mungkin aku harus segera memberitahu Haibara tentang perasaanku, jika aku tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

* * *

 **Mouri Ran**

"Ai-chan!"

Ayumi-chan berseru memanggil gadis berambut cokelat keemasan itu. Tak bisa kusangkal, memang wajahnya cantik sekali. Sejak ia kecil pun, aku tahu bahwa ia akan tumbuh menjadi wanita yang sangat menawan.

Matanya bertemu dengan pandanganku, dan aku memaksakan seuntai senyum yang kontras sekali dengan api yang membara di dalam hatiku.

"Apa kabarmu, Ai-chan? Lama sekali tidak bertemu!"

Gadis itu tersenyum, dan mengangguk singkat, "Aku baik-baik saja. Senang rasanya bisa melihat Ran-san lagi."

Ran-san, katanya. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia memanggilku "Kakak". Kepolosan dan kebodohanku dulu membuatku tidak mencurigai apapun tentang gadis ini.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Aku menggeleng, masih dengan senyuman palsu yang telah kulatih selama bertahun-tahun, "Sudah hampir selesai kok. Panggil yang lainnya saja, dan kita bisa mulai makan!"

Ia mengangguk lagi, lalu memanggil ketiga anak laki-laki lainnya. Sudut mataku mengawasi gerak-geriknya, karena aku tidak mau kehilangan satupun kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa ia adalah wanita yang berbahaya. Dan bahwa pria yang berada di sampingnya adalah pendusta yang mengingkari janji pada seseorang yang setia menunggunya.

 _Lihat saja_ , batinku dalam hati, _akan kubongkar topengmu, Miyano Shiho!_

* * *

 ** _GASP!_** **Waduh, Haibara dalam bahaya nih! Menurut kalian, kok Ran bisa tahu tentang identitasnya? Silakan dijawab di R &R ya ****J** **Chapter selanjutnya akan keluar besok, hari Minggu! Terima kasih semuanya! -wendykei-**


	13. Takdir dan Hari Minggu

**Halo lagi! Gimana ya kelanjutan ceritanya, setelah Ran sepertinya tahu bahwa Haibara adalah Miyano Shiho? Silakan membaca** **J**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.**

* * *

 **Haibara Ai**

AKU dulu orangnya paling tidak percaya dengan keajaiban. Atau takdir. Atau apapun itulah namanya. Menurutku, takdir dan keajaiban itu bisa dicapai dengan bekerja keras. Dalam sebuah hubungan antar-manusia, misalnya. Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa pernikahannya adalah sebuah "takdir". Atau kehamilannya adalah sebuah "keajaiban". Dalam kecanggihan teknologi abad ke 21 ini, sulit rasanya untukku mempercayai adanya takdir atau keajaiban.

Tetapi setelah aku kehilangan Kak Akemi, aku mulai percaya bahwa kehidupan seseorang itu digariskan oleh takdir itu tadi. Karena Kak Akemi dibunuh, aku pun ditangkap oleh Gin dan Vodka, lalu berhasil kabur dari organisasi keparat itu, dan kemudian bertemu dengan Kudou-kun dan yang lainnya.

Tentu saja, salah satu orang yang pada akhirnya kutemui adalah gadis yang mati-matian dicintai oleh Kudou-kun, yaitu Mouri Ran. Seringkali aku mencemburui dirinya dulu. Bagaimana tidak? Ran terlihat seperti gadis yang sempurna untukku. Baik hati, cantik, pintar – jika dibandingkan denganku, ia bagaikan putri duyung dan aku ikan hiu pembunuh di lautan sana.

Entah mengapa, tak lama sejak aku mengenalnya, aku mulai merasa bahwa Ran-san memiliki kemiripan dengan Kak Akemi. Bukan wajahnya, tentu saja. Tetapi gerak-geriknya. Kebaikan hatinya. Dan keramahannya. Seperti undangannya untuk makan siang di rumahnya hari ini, contohnya. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang kualami semenjak aku kehilangan keluargaku dari kecil.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Kak Ran!"

"Terimakasih untuk karinya!"

"Kalian hati-hati di jalan ya!"

Aku mengangguk singkat kepada Ran-san yang melambai-lambai dengan ceria. Ingin rasanya aku memanggilnya "Kakak", tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah Ran-san akan menyambut keramahan itu dengan baik.

 _Ah, peduli amat! Tidak akan tahu kalau tidak kucoba!_

Aku menghentikan langkahku, dan berbalik ke arah pintu Kantor Detektif Mouri. Ran-san masih berdiri di muka pintu dengan senyumannya.

"Ran-san?"

"Ada apa, Ai-chan?

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'Kak Ran'?"

Senyum di bibirnya sedikit memudar, dan ia berkedip seakan tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Raut wajahnya sedikit mengeras, dan aku merutuki diriku sendiri karena bertanya macam-macam.

"Kalau tidak boleh tidak ap-"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Bukannya kamu selalu memanggilku dengan namaku?"

Aku termangu, menimbang-nimbang apakah aku harus jujur padanya atau tidak. Sedangkan para anggota Detective Boys lainnya terdiam memandangi aku, lalu Ran-san, seperti menonton pertandingan sepakbola.

"Kau…mengingatkan aku pada kakakku..." akhirnya kujawab.

Sesaat kemudian, aku merasakan tangan yang hangat mengusap kepalaku. Aroma parfum yang dipakainya menguar lembut, dan tanpa aku ketahui, aku tersenyum.

"Kamu ini lucu sekali, Ai-chan! Boleh, tentu saja boleh!"

Aku mengangguk lagi, dan tersenyum padanya, "Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ya, Kak Ran…"

Ia melambai lagi, dan terus melambai sampai rombongan kami menghilang dari pandangannya.

Pertemuanku dengan Mouri Ran adalah bukti bahwa takdir itu ada, dan bahwa jalan hidup manusia memang sudah ada yang mengatur di atas sana. Kini, aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa takdir ini akan membawa kebahagiaan untukku, dan bukannya kesialan seperti takdirku di masa lalu.

* * *

 **Edogawa Conan**

RUMAH ini mulai terasa terlalu besar untuk kutinggali seorang diri. Bukan apa-apa, membersihkannya itu setengah mati rasanya. Paling tidak aku harus menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh, yang biasanya kulakukan pada akhir minggu, untuk memastikan bahwa rumah ini masih layak dihuni.

Dan lihatlah tumpukan surat-surat itu. Ya ampun! Kebanyakan dari surat-surat itu adalah untuk ibu dan ayahku. Tentu saja, sudah tidak ada lagi surat yang dialamatkan kepada Kudou Shinichi, tetapi aku mulai sering melihat surat dari fans untuk Edogawa Conan. Aneh, di jaman serba modern dan instan ini, masih ada saja orang yang mengirimkan salam untuk idolanya melalui sebuah surat.

Sebuah amplop di antara tumpukan tersebut menarik perhatianku. Dua huruf berwarna emas diembos ke atas amplop berwarna krem, berbunyi "N & S".

Segera kubuka amplop tersebut, dan kulihat isi di dalamnya.

 _"Atas nama keluarga Shiratori dan Kobayashi, kami ingin mengundang Anda, Edogawa Conan, ke pernikahan sakral anak-anak kami:_

 _SHIRATORI NINZABURO_

 _KOBAYASHI SUMIKO_

 _Kami telah melampirkan detail dari pernikahan di belakang kartu undangan. Kedatangan Anda sangatlah kami harapkan."_

Aku nyengir lebar, segera melihat lampiran yang dimaksud. Pernikahannya akan digelar dalam waktu seminggu di Gedung Pernikahan Beika. Aku segera memotret kartu undangan tersebut dan mengirimkannya kepada Haibara.

Tidak lama, bel di rumahku berbunyi.

"Haibara?"

"Aku juga mendapatkan kartu undangannya! Wah, aku senang sekali, seperti aku yang akan menikah!"

Aku terdiam, sedikit merasa aneh melihat Haibara yang bertingkah seperti itu. Nona selalu dingin ini bukanlah seseorang yang aku harapkan untuk merasa begitu senang akan pernikahan seseorang. Aku tersenyum, mengacak-acak rambut pirang keemasannya.

"Dan sekarang kau harus mulai memikirkan baju pestamu, Haibara…"

"Eh?"

"Iya, baju pesta. Apa kamu berpikir untuk pergi ke pesta pernikahan dengan celana jeans?"

Haibara menepis tanganku, dan mendengus, "Hmh, tentu saja tidak! A-aku tahu bahwa aku harus memakai baju pesta! Nanti aku cari sendiri!"

Aku nyengir lagi, "Bagaimana kalau kita cari bersama-sama? Yuk, mumpung hari ini hari Minggu…"

Kini giliran Haibara yang memandangku dengan senyuman jahilnya, "Ah, ternyata si detektif yang satu ini tidak punya baju pesta. Baiklah, adik kecil. Yuk, Kakak bantu kamu memilih baju pesta…"

Aku mendecak sebal, dan Haibara terkikik geli. Tidak lama kemudian, aku menemui Haibara lagi setelah berganti baju.

Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bepergian dengan Haibara, hanya berdua saja, melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pembunuhan. Tanpa kusadari, aku mulai tersenyum, dan hatiku mulai melambung penuh harapan.

Hari Minggu ini rasanya akan menjadi hari Minggu terbaik di hidupku!

* * *

 **Cie cie, ada yang nge-date nih yeee! Hayo, ada yang nge-date di hari Minggu juga nggak seperti Conan dan Haibara? Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya Minggu depan ya. Ciao! -wendykei-**


	14. Logika

**Hi lagi! Sesuai dengan janji, saya kembali setelah 2 minggu hiatus :) Conan sama Haibara lagi nge-date nih, judulnya sih cari baju, hihi! Apa yang akan terjadi ya? Yuk mari merapat :)**

 **Dislaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.**

 **P.S. Untuk yang bertanya tentang kelakuan Ran yang tampak berbeda di chapter sebelumnya, sabar ya. Nanti kita ketemu Ran lagi soon! -wendykei-**

* * *

 **Haibara Ai**

KAMU punya pasangan favorit?

Belakangan ini aku sering dengar istilah _relationship goals_. Biasanya ditujukan untuk pasangan favorit yang disukai oleh seseorang dan menjadi cita-cita bagaimana seharusnya hubungan asmara itu dijalani. Mungkin saja pasangan itu adalah pasangan selebriti. Atau iparmu. Atau, seperti dalam kasusku, guruku sendiri.

Aku kenal Kobayashi-sensei sejak hari pertamaku di SD Teitan. Pada saat itu hidupku masih amat teramat sangat carut-marut; baru saja kehilangan satu-satunya anggota keluargaku, kemudian lolos dari organisasi yang mendekamku, dan menyamar menjadi siswi SD supaya aku tidak dibunuh. Untukku, Kobayashi-sensei hanyalah sebagian kecil dari hidup palsuku. _Hanya seorang guru_ , begitu pikirku dulu. Tak terbandingkan dengan aku yang seorang ahli sains yang, bisa dibilang, terhebat di kalangan usiaku.

Tetapi wanita yang _hanya seorang guru_ inilah yang perlahan membuatku mulai terbuka pada sekelilingku. Kehangatan dan kejujuran beliau, bahkan kegilaannya pada Edogawa Ranpo membuatku memberi Kobayashi-sensei sedikit tempat di hatiku. Aku mulai melihat sisi lain beliau, dan mulai mengerti bahwa menjadi seorang guru itu adalah pekerjaan yang teramat sangat mulia dan hanya bisa dikerjakan oleh orang yang terpilih untuk mendidik bocah-bocah yang terkadang akal sehatnya sudah hilang ditelan bumi.

"Haibara-san, mengapa tiba-tiba kamu mau sekolah di Amerika?" begitu ucapnya, dengan mata penuh kekhawatiran sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ketika aku menghadap padanya untuk memberitahukan rencanaku bersekolah di Amerika.

"Saya...saya mengikut paman saya, Sensei," bohongku ketika itu. Kobayashi-sensei mengusap pelan rambutku - gerakannya lembut seperti seorang ibu yang mengusap kepala anaknya sendiri.

"Ai-chan," aku hampir menangis mendengarnya memanggil nama depanku, "...di manapun kamu berada, kamu harus selalu hati-hati, dan tumbuhlah kamu menjadi perempuan yang dihormati, ya? Saya akan selalu menjadi Sensei untuk kamu, jadi apapun yang terjadi, saya ingin kamu tahu bahwa ada Sensei di sini. Kamu mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk dalam-dalam. Itulah terakhir kalinya aku bertemu Kobayashi-sensei sebelum aku pada akhirnya menjadi muridnya lagi di SMA Teitan.

Sempat aku berpikir bahwa jika aku sudah tidak lagi dalam bahaya, aku ingin menjadi guru seperti Kobayashi-sensei jika aku kembali menjadi dewasa nantinya. Seperti itulah dampak yang Kobayashi-sensei berikan padaku.

Lalu bertemulah beliau dengan Inspektur Shiratori. Cerita cinta mereka pun seperti drama Korea yang digilai orang banyak karena, ya itu tadi, penuh dengan drama. Tetapi memang betul bahwa cerita fiksi terinspirasi dari cerita nyata, dan maka dari itulah mereka menjadi _relationshiop goals_ ku. Bukan dramanya, tentu saja, tetapi cara mereka saling melengkapi dan mencintai. Juga cara mereka saling setia dengan satu sama lain - walaupun Inspektur Shiratori sempat agak keblinger dan mengira bahwa Inspektur Sato adalah Kobayashi-sensei. Intinya, hanya ada Kobayashi-sensei untuk Inspektur Shiratori, dan Inspektur Shiratori untuk Kobayashi-sensei.

Maka ketika aku mendapat kartu undangan pernikahan Kobayashi-sensei dan Inspektur Shiratori, aku rasa tidak salah jika aku adalah salah satu orang yang paling bahagia. Sudah sepantasnya Kobayashi-sensei berbahagia dengan pria yang dicintainya, setelah ia mendedikasikan hampir seluruh masa mudanya menjadi seorang guru untuk anak-anak orang lain yang belum tentu berterimakasih atas jasa-jasanya.

Sungguh, ia akan menjadi pengantin tercantik yang akan pernah kulihat.

* * *

"HAIBARA, kalau aku pakai celana jeans, boleh tidak ya?"

Suara musik sayup-sayup bersenandung di toko. Kudou-kun menempelkan hidungnya di etalase pakaian di mana celana jeans bermerek terjejer rapi. Aku memandanginya dengan sinis.

"Kau bertanya karena kau memang bodoh atau karena kau ingin membuatku kesal?"

Kudou-kun menoleh, "Aku sering lihat orang pakai celana jeans ke pesta pernikahan kok. Asalkan dipasangkan dengan atasan yang agak formal, tidak masalah kan?"

"Ini gurumu yang menikah, Edogawa Conan!"

Kudou-kun ternganga sejenak, lalu menutup mulutnya sambil mengangguk-angguk, seakan ia baru mengerti kenapa datang ke pernikahan gurunya dengan mengenakan celana jeans adalah hal yang tidak sopan. Dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku celananya, Kudou-kun menjauh dari toko jeans tersebut.

"Memang kau mau pakai baju apa?" tanyanya polos. Aku mengedikkan bahuku, seolah-olah tidak peduli. Padahal, aku sudah tahu model gaun seperti apa, warna apa (hijau toska, supaya warnanya sama dengan warna mataku), sepatu apa, dan tas apa yang akan aku pilih.

"Belum tahu. Lihat dulu deh, semoga ada yang cocok," ujarku. Kudou-kun tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah, kemudian memandangku dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Kurang ajar sekali!

"Kau itu ngap-"

"Warna hijau toska sepertinya cocok dengan matamu..."

Aku terkesiap. Kudou-kun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan melemparkan sebuah senyum manis padaku, lalu melangkah mendahuluiku yang masih terdiam seperti kambing bloon, dengan wajah yang terasa semakin memanas.

* * *

"TUH kan, cocok. Aku bisa jadi _fashion stylist,_ ya?"

Aku meringis dengan terpaksa, "Tidak juga. Aku tahu aku akan terlihat cantik dengan warna hijau toska. Tidak perlu memuji diri sendiri seperti itu."

Kudou-kun mendecak sebal dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi? Sudah selesai belum? Aku masih belum dapat bajuku, nih!"

Aku menyorongkan sepasang sepatu berwarna krem ke wajahnya, "Setelah aku mencoba sepatu ini..."

Kudou-kun mendesah, lalu kembali duduk di sofa merah jambu di toko itu. Pemandangan yang lucu sekali - detektif muda yang kebosanan karena menunggu seorang perempuan berbelanja terduduk kesal di sofa berwarna merah jambu. Ingin rasanya aku foto dengan kamera HP ku dan kupajang sebagai Caller ID nya.

Aku beranjak ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaanku ketika aku menangkap Kudou-kun menghampiriku dengan sudut mataku. Kasir muda yang usianya mungkin sekitar 20 tahun itu pun dengan ceria memberitahukan jumlah belanjaanku, dan Kudou-kun dengan sigap menyorongkan sebuah kartu kredit.

"Biar aku yang bayar," ujarnya tanpa memandangku. Aku mengisyaratkan si kasir muda itu untuk menunggu sebentar, kemudian aku berbalik memandang Kudou-kun.

"Dan kartu kredit siapa yang kau pegang itu?"

Kudou-kun balik memandangku, air mukanya kebingungan, "Tentu saja kartu kreditku!"

"Oh ya? Kartu kreditmu, atau subsidiari kartu kredit orang tuamu?"

Wajah Kudou-kun memerah, "Sa-sama saja, kan?!"

"Tentu saja tidak, Kudou-kun," ujarku sambil mengeluarkan kartu kreditku sendiri, "dan aku mampu untuk membayar belanjaanku sendiri. Dengan kartu kredit-KU sendiri."

Aku mengambil barang belanjaanku dan menghadap Kudou-kun yang wajahnya masih merah.

"Jangan pernah kau membelikan barang mahal untuk perempuan dengan uang orang tuamu. Begitulah caranya kau bisa memilah mana perempuan yang benar-benar tertarik padamu, dan mana yang tertarik dengan uang orang tuamu."

Aku pun beranjak keluar dari toko tersebut, dan entah mengapa, aku merasa puas sekali melihat wajah Kudou-kun yang penuh kekalahan.

* * *

 **Edogawa Conan**

HARUSNYA aku tahu.

Perempuan ini memang bangganya setengah mati. Tidak pernah mau menerima, apalagi meminta bantuan. Tentu saja, uang adalah hal yang sensitif untuk wanita seperti Haibara.

Aku lupa bahwa perempuan ini bukan gadis 18 tahun yang senang menerima barang mahal dari teman lelakinya. Atau siapapun itu dia. Apalagi jika uang itu bukanlah hasil keringatnya sendiri, melainkan hasil pemberian dari orang tuanya.

Haibara bertolak sembari memegang barang belanjaannya, dan memicingkan matanya padaku.

"Jangan pernah kau membelikan barang mahal untuk perempuan dengan uang orang tuamu. Begitulah caranya kau bisa memilah mana perempuan yang benar-benar tertarik padamu, dan mana yang tertarik dengan uang orang tuamu."

Begitu katanya.

Maka kubiarkan tubuhku bergerak tanpa melibatkan otakku, dan berucap tanpa berpikir panjang akan konsekuensinya.

"Haibara?"

"Apa lagi?"

"Jika logikamu seperti itu, bukankah itu berarti kau benar-benar tertarik padaku?

* * *

 **OMG Shinichi! Makjleb amat pertanyaannya?! Kira-kira reaksi Haibara gimana ya? Silakan ditebak di review ya! :) -wendykei-**


	15. Pengakuan di Bawah Hujan

**Hi semua! Gimana ya kira-kira jawaban Haibara atas pertanyaan Shinichi? Lalu, apa kabarnya Ran dengan sikapnya yang semakin hari semakin aneh? Selamat membaca :) -wendykei-**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

* * *

 **Edogawa Conan**

"KALAU begitu logikamu, bukankah itu artinya kau benar-benar tertarik padaku?"

Aku berdiri, tidak bergeming. Begitupun Haibara. Ekspresi wajahnya sulit ditebak; mata pirusnya menatapku dengan tajam. Aku dan Haibara seolah berdiri di dalam sebuah bola udara yang tertutup, berada terpisah dari ramainya Ginza di hari Minggu.

Panggil saja aku pengecut. Panggil saja aku tidak punya nyali. Panggil saja aku bukan lelaki. Kan aku yang menyukai Haibara, kenapa aku yang bertanya apakah dia menyukaiku? Kenapa bukan aku yang berkata padanya, "Dengar, nona bermata kejam! Aku mengejarmu ke bandar udara sepuluh tahun yang lalu sampai aku diseret-seret oleh petugas keamanan. Tahu kenapa? Karena aku mencintaimu, bodoh!"

Karena pada detik ketika aku melontarkan pertanyaan itu, lidah dan otakku sudah tidak nyambung. Istilahnya, pertanyaan itu adalah sebuah muntahan - langsung keluar dari mulutku tanpa mampir ke otakku terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja aku langsung menyesal setelah aku bertanya, tetapi apalah daya, karena apa yang sudah kuucapkan tidak bisa kutarik lagi.

Pundak Haibara naik turun dengan teratur, seakan ia dengan sengaja mengatur nafasnya. Tatapannya masih kosong ketika ia berjalan mendekatiku. Refleks, aku melangkah mundur. Haibara masih belum berkata apa-apa sampai ia berdiri hanya beberapa sentimeter dariku. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, mendekati batang hidungku, dan kemudian aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dahiku.

"OUCH! OI! Apa-apaan kau ini!?" pekikku kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap dahiku yang disentil keras oleh Haibara.

"Jangan ngawur! Ayo, cepat cari bajumu. Tuh lihat," ia menunjuk langit yang mulai menghitam, "nanti kalau keburu kehujanan baru tahu rasa kau!"

Gadis itu lalu berjalan mendahuluiku, dengan hidungnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi di udara. Aku menggerutu sambil masih mengusap-usap bagian dahiku yang pasti merah gara-gara sentilan dewanya tadi.

 _Lihat saja_ , batinku dalam hati _, akan kubalas kau, Haibara Ai!_

* * *

 **Mouri Ran**

AKU mendapati diriku membongkar-bongar _file_ yang kusimpan rapi di balik koper yang kubawa pulang dari London beberapa hari yang lalu. Di dalamnya terdapat data-data _profiling_ yang kubuat dan kusimpan rapi-rapi sebagai senjataku di Jepang. Memang kuakui, kebanyakan dari data ini kudapatkan dari Misa-chan, teman kuliahku yang memiliki misi yang sama denganku.

Membalas dendam kami pada perempuan perebut lelaki orang itu. Lalu satu lagi untukku, membuat Kudou Shinichi merana karena ia membuatku hancur berkeping-keping.

Setidaknya aku harus menghancurkannya juga supaya adil, kan?

"Nah, ini dia", gumamku, ketika aku menemukan _file_ plastik berwarna hijau, yang kutulisi "Miyano Shiho - Keluarga". Kubuka kancing _file_ tersebut dan kukeluarkan isinya. Kusadari bahwa isi dari file tersebut semuanya berasal dari Misa-chan, yang sudah lebih dulu mengincar Miyano Shiho. Kuamati satu persatu profil keluarganya, dan aku mendengus kesal ketika menyadari tidak adanya indikasi bahwa Miyano Shiho memiliki kakak perempuan.

 _Dasar pembohong!_

Apa katanya kemarin? Aku mengingatkannya pada kakaknya? Bah! Tentu saja aku harus bersandiwara dan memperlihatkan bahwa aku masih Mouri Ran yang manis dan baik padanya dengan membiarkannya memanggilku "Kak Ran"!

Benar saja apa yang Misa-chan katakan padaku. Miyano Shiho itu adalah serigala berbulu domba yang tingkah lakunya dibuat-buat supaya orang bersimpati padanya. Supaya orang tidak menyangka bahwa ia adalah perempuan gatal yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan lelaki yang dia mau. Yang ganteng. Yang masih muda. Bonus jika lelaki itu berlimpah harta.

Seperti mantan kekasih Misa-chan. Atau Kudou Shinichi.

Telepon genggamku berdering. _Misa-chan..._

"Misa-chan?"

"Ran-chan? Jangan lupa menjemputku besok ya," ujarnya dengan nada suara berwibawa, khas Misa-chan. Aku tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Nanti kau mampir ke rumahku ya? Akan kukenalkan kau pada ayahku!"

Misa-chan tertawa lembut, "Maaf Ran-chan, tapi aku pasti akan lelah sekali dan ingin beristirahat di hotel. Mungkin lain kali ya aku bertemu dengan ayahmu? Biar bagaimanapun, beliau kan detektif yang terkenal sekali!"

"Baiklah, Misa-chan," jawabkku, "...sampai ketemu besok ya!"

 _Klik._

Selama aku berada di London untuk kuliah, Misa-chan adalah orang yang benar-benar bisa kupercayai. Walaupun usianya hanya berbeda satu tahun lebih tua dari aku, Misa-chan terasa seperti seorang kakak yang jauh lebih dewasa. Dan karena itulah aku tidak segan-segan menceritakan tentang hilangnya Shinichi padanya. Dan karena itu jugalah, aku mulai menyadari bahwa Kudou Shinichi bukan benar-benar hilang, melainkan melarikan diri dariku.

Memang mudah sekali dulu aku dibohongi. Aku yang masih naif. Aku yang masih bodoh. Dari Misa-chan lah aku mulai belajar untuk tidak mempercayai orang di sekitarku. Tidak heran memang - Misa-chan berkata bahwa ia sudah kehilangan keluarganya sedari ia kecil, dan ia bertumbuh dewasa di sebuah panti asuhan. Jika Misa-chan lemah, maka ia akan dipermainkan oleh banyak orang.

Jika Haibara Ai memberitahuku bahwa ia ingin memanggilku "kakak" karena aku mengingatkan dirinya pada kakak kandungnya, sepuluh tahun yang lalu, maka aku pasti akan merasa terenyuh dan terharu mendengarnya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Aku sudah lebih pintar, lebih awas untuk dapat dikibuli oleh perempuan model seperti itu. Kubereskan _file_ tersebut dan kumasukkan lagi ke dalam koperku dengan tekad yang baru.

Bahwa aku akan membuka kedok Miyano Shiho, dan aku tidak akan tertipu lagi oleh siapapun yang berani mempermainkan aku!

* * *

 **Haibara Ai**

JIKA aku mengikuti kata hatiku, maka habislah aku saat ini.

Untungnya logikaku masih berjalan dengan sempurna. Aku berhasil menenangkan diri dan menghentikan diriku sendiri sebelum aku mengiyakan pertanyaan dari Kudou-kun barusan.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa sulitnya untukku melawan hasrat untuk mengatakan, "Memang betul, Kudou Shinichi. Aku memang tertarik padamu. Sangat tertarik padamu."

Maksudku, lihat saja! Kudou Shinichi itu memang menawannya bukan main. Sejak kecil pun dia sudah sangat populer dengan gadis-gadis. Apalagi sekarang. Tinggi, ganteng, terkenal. Gadis mana yang tidak tergopoh-gopoh, terbuai akan pesonanya? Bahkan sepuluh tahun terpisah darinya pun sudah terbukti tidak membuahkan hasil dalam usahaku untuk melupakan dirinya, yang merupakan alasan utama kenapa aku berada di Tokyo saat ini.

Tirai ruang ganti terbuka, dan jantungku melompat melihat sosok di hadapanku. Ia merapikan kemeja hitam dan dikenakannya di bawah _blazer_ abu-abu muda, yang dipasangkan dengan celana panjang bernada sama dengan _blazernya._ Aku sempat hampir berhenti bernafas karena keterkejutanku.

"Bagaimana? Cocok tidak?"

Inginnya aku memberi jawaban yang dingin dan ketus, seperti biasa bagaimana aku menjawab pertanyaannya. Tetapi entah mengapa, aku hanya mampu mengangguk singkat, dan menggumam tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari padanya. Kudou-kun tersenyum, dan menoyor dahiku lembut.

"Jangan jatuh cinta padaku seperti itu."

Biasanya aku akan langsung menampik pernyataannya dengan keras. Atau melengos menyembunyikan perasaan malu darinya. Tetapi kali ini, aku hanya mampu menepis jarinya dan berdecak.

"Kalau sudah selesai, cepat dibeli. Barusan aku mendengar petir. Kalau hujan deras, susah lho jalan ke stasiun kereta!"

Seperti anjing yang menuruti tuannya, Kudou-kun serta merta kembali ke ruang ganti dan membawa setelannya ke kasir untuk membayar. Aku membuntutinya ke kasir karena aku tidak ada kerjaan lain, dan sedikit terkejut dengan jumlah pembelian Kudou-kun. Aku tidak pernah mengerti mengapa pakaian lelaki selalu lebih mahal dari wanita. Mungkin karena wanita sering berbelanja dan lelaki tidak. Entahlah. Yang pasti ketika Kudou-kun mengeluarkan kartu kredit subsidiari orang tuanya untuk membayar, aku tidak heran.

Maka aku lebih terkejut lagi ketika Kudou-kun memasukkan kartu kredit itu dan membayarnya dengan uang tunai. Ia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum, seolah ia mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiranku.

"Uang itu hasil kerja kerasku sendiri. Bulan lalu ada seorang pria kaya yang meminta bantuanku untuk mencari siapa yang membunuh anak semata wayangnya. Sudah kutolak bayarannya, tetapi dia tidak mau dengar dan memaksaku untuk menerimanya."

Kudou-kun menerima barang belanjaannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sopan pada kasir di toko tersebut, sebelum melanjutkan, "Kan katamu aku tidak boleh bangga jika menghabiskan uang orang tuaku. Betul?"

"Aku hanya bilang jangan membelikan barang mahal untuk perempuan dengan uang orang tuamu..."

Ia mengibaskan tangannya dengan tidak sabar, "Intinya sama saja lah. Jangan terlalu repot dengan detailnya."

Aku melangkah di belakang Kudou-kun, dan rintik hujan mulai turun ketika kami keluar dari toko. Kudou-kun mengeluh keras, lalu ia menggenggam lenganku.

"Ayo, cepat berteduh dulu! Kalau kita diam di sini nanti kita akan basah kuyup kalau hujannya deras!"

Kakiku bergerak dengan sendirinya, mengikuti Kudou-kun yang berlari menuju sebuah tiung di mana kami bisa berteduh dari derasnya hujan. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian mengecek bahwa baju barunya tidak terkena air hujan. Lalu ia meringis lega mendapati bahwa baju barunya aman dari guyuran hujan.

Aku memandanginya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memandanginya. Seperti aku tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi di hari esok.

"Kudou-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Kalau memang betul aku tertarik padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

* * *

 **Edogawa Conan**

SUARA derasnya hujan seakan melemah, dan orang-orang yang berseliweran di sekitarku seakan menjadi sebuah bayangan yang tidak signifikan. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulihat ataupun kudengar pada saat itu, selain gadis bermata pirus di depanku ini.

Ia memandangku. Memandangku seolah tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilihatnya. Memandangku seolah ia tidak akan melihatku lagi di hari esok.

Pipinya mulai memperlihatkan sebercak merah jambu. Dan, seperti yang sudah kuduga, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang lantai konkrit yang becek diterpa hujan.

"Tidak usah dijawab. Jangan hiraukan aku. Aku hanya bercan-"

Kuraih dagunya sehingga wajahnya bertemu dengan wajahku, dan kukunci bibirnya dengan bibirku sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Haibara mengerang, dan mendorongku dengan keras.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!? Sembarangan saj-"

"Jangan bilang kau bercanda, Haibara."

"Hah?"

"Kau bilang kau benar-benar tertarik padaku. Jangan bilang kau bercanda tentang hal itu. Karena aku juga benar-benar tertarik padamu. Kau paham?!"

Mata pirusnya membulat, seakan ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang barusan didengarnya. Mungkin rasanya pernyataanku seperti petir di siang bolong untuknya.

Lalu, aku pun merunduk, sekali lagi mengunci bibirnya dengan bibirku, supaya ia percaya bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Dan bahwa kini, Haibara Ai adalah milikku. Seutuhnya.

* * *

 **Mouri Ran**

Kuletakkan undangan pernikahan Kobayashi-sensei dengan Inspektur Shiratori di meja belajarku yang sudah uzur dimakan usia. Kuarahkan kamera ponselku tepat di atasnya, dan kubidik detail dari pernikahan mereka. Tanggal, tempat, bahkan peta yang tertera.

Kukirimkan foto tersebut ke Misa-chan, dengan pesan berikut:

 _Kutemukan perangkap yang tepat untuk mereka berdua. Diskusi lagi besok ketika kau tiba di Tokyo. Mari kita habisi mereka sekaligus._

 _RM_

* * *

 **Ahhhhhh! Haibara sama Conan kiss 3. Tapi Ran aneh deh, kok ceritanya agak nggak nyambung ya dengan apa yang kita tau? Ditunggu kelanjutannya ya, dan semoga chapter ini cukup panjang deh, hehe. Salam :) -wendykei-**


	16. Day 1

**Hai semua! Selamat hari Minggu! Conan sama Haibara akhirnya pacaran, dan Ran tetep aneh banget deh. Siapa ya Misa-chan itu? Yuk kita lanjut!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan**

 **P.S. Ada yang tanya mata pirus itu kayak apa. Itu lho, matanya Haibara kan hijau toska gitu. Nah pirus itu arti sebenernya hijau kebiru-biruan. Jadi lebih deket pirus daripada hijau toska, hehe...**

* * *

 **Edogawa Conan**

Aku mendongak, memandang langit yang mulai memperlihatkan warna birunya. Di sampingku, Haibara menjulurkan tangannya untuk merasakan apakah masih ada tetesan hujan yang turun.

Tak ayal, akupun tersenyum. Tiba-tiba teringat pada sore hari itu ketika kami berada di kantor pos satpam di sekolah, tidak bisa pulang karena hujan deras.

Rasanya kejadian itu sudah lama sekali terjadinya.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat? _Pervert_..."

Aku menoyor lembut dahinya, "Jangan sembarangan memanggil pacar barumu dengan perkataan yang tidak senonoh!"

"Aku belum bilang kalau aku mau jadi pacarmu kok!"

Aku menaikkan alisku dan nyengir padanya, "Oh ya? Haruskah aku bersimpuh dengan satu lutut dan berteriak 'Haibara Ai! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?' di tengah-tengah keramaian Ginza ini?"

Kini gantian aku yang ditoyor oleh Haibara, sedikit lebih keras dibandingkan dengan toyoranku tadi, "Jangan berani-berani kau, detektif gila. Ayo, hujannya sudah berhenti. Pulang, pulang!"

Aku terkekeh geli, memandang punggungnya yang berlalu cepat di hadapanku. Segera kucoba untuk menyamakan langkahku dengannya, dan kusampirkan lenganku di bahunya ketika aku berhasil menyusulnya. Kudapatkan sebuah protes keras dan usahanya untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukanku - tidak mau terlihat bermesraan di publik, katanya. Entah di tahun berapa gadis ini terlahir dan hidup. Tetapi segera kulepaskan pelukanku karena tidak seharusnya aku memaksa seorang wanita untuk bersentuhan denganku jika ia tidak menginginkannya.

Seiring dengan langkah kami meyusuri Ginza yang masih berbekas hujan, aku tersenyum. Sepuluh tahun aku harus menunggu, dan penungguan itu pada akhirnya berbuah hasil yang amat teramat manis sekali.

Haibara Ai adalah milikku. Hari ini, besok, sepuluh tahun lagi, dan selamanya.

* * *

 **Haibara Ai**

 _Ririri...ririri..._

Dahiku berkerut, kemudian aku merogoh saku jeansku dan mendapati bahwa bros Detective Boys ku berbunyi. Setelah aku kembali ke Tokyo, Ayumi memberikan aku satu bros ini untuk kugunakan. Tapi tidak seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu, bros ini dapat digunakan dari mana saja, tidak peduli apakah aku dekat dengan yang memanggilku atau tidak. Ya, semacam telepon genggam mini deh!

Kutekan tombol penyambung di bros itu, dan kulihat Kudou-kun pun melakukan hal yang sama di sampingku.

"Halo?"

"Ai-chan! Conan-kun! Ada di mana kalian sekarang?" suara Ayumi-chan terdengar dari _speaker_ bros tersebut.

"Ah..." aku memandang Kudou-kun, yang mengangkat tas belanjaannya dan mulutnya berkomat-kamit, "ka...kami berada di Ginza. Baru saja membeli pakaian untuk pernikahan Kobayashi-sensei. Kenapa?"

"Ginza?! Aduh, kalian ini memang dewa kematian!"

"Ada apa memangnya Ayumi-chan? Siapa yang meninggal?" tanya Kudou-kun.

"Seorang boss dari agen periklanan dibunuh dengan kejam di kantornya di Ginza," ujarnya dengan tepat dan jelas. Mungkin Ayumi-chan bisa menjadi reporter berita nanti setelah dia lulus kuliah, "aku, Genta-kun, dan Mitsuhiko-kun sudah berada di kantornya. Kebetulan kami lewat dan kami melihat ada mobil polisi, jadi kami masuk saja."

Aku dan Kudou-kun berpandang-pandangan, melongo.

"'Jadi kami masuk saja' - hey! Jangan sembarangan masuk ke TKP bisa tidak? Kalian sudah bekerja dengan polisi selama sepuluh tahun, masih tidak tahu juga?!" semprot Kudou-kun. Ayumi terkikik geli di seberang sana.

"Maaf, penasaran sih. Lagipula yang di dalam Inspektur Sato, jadi tidak apa-apa deh. Sudah, kalian cepat ke sini ya. Aku kirimkan alamatnya sebentar lagi."

Kudou-kun mengerang setelah berbicara dengan Ayumi-chan. Sesaat kemudian, aku menerima alamat kantor periklanan tersebut.

"Anak-anak itu! Tidak tahu bahaya, tidak tahu aturan! Bisa-bisanya mereka melihat mobil polisi dan langsung masuk ke TKP seperti itu! Tidak berpikir apa, kalau penjahatnya masih ada di sana bagaiman?" Kudou-kun meneruskan uring-uringannya. Aku terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"Tidak tahu aturan, tidak tahu bahaya, dan tidak berpikir? Rasanya aku kenal orang seperti itu..."

"Oh ya? Ada lagi orang gila semacam itu?"

"Ada. Kamu..."

Kudou-kun memandangku dengan wajah cemberutnya, dan aku meneruskan tawaku. Aku kemudian melambai sebuah taksi yang lewat dan mengisyaratkan Kudou-kun untuk masuk.

"Kau tahu tidak..." ujarku, lalu terpotong sejenak karena aku harus memberitahu supir taksi ke mana tujuan kami, "...yang aku dengar, murid itu biasanya belajar banyak dari gurunya lho!"

Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku pada Kudou-kun - mulutnya sedikit terbuka, lalu ia mendesah kesal karena tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang benar untuk pernyataanku.

* * *

 **Edogawa Conan**

Aku sering dengar bahwa kantor periklanan adalah kantor yang penuh dengan 'darah dan keringat'.

Tentu saja aku tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ada sebuah kantor periklanan yang benar-benar penuh dengan darah.

Haibara mengernyitkan hidungnya. Aku tidak heran - tembok putih yang berada di belakang dua meja kerja terkena cipratan darah yang tak terbayang jumlahnya. Pemilik kantor periklanan yang nahas itu terduduk, matanya terbuka lebar, dan tubuhnya dilumuri darah.

"Satu tusukan fatal di jantung? Tapi kenapa banyak sekali darahnya?" tanyaku.

"Karena setelah ia meregang nyawa, ia masih ditusuk lagi berkali-kali oleh si pembunuh. Sekitar 12 kali tepatnya," jawab Mitsuhiko.

"Kurasa orang yang membunuhnya benci sekali padanya," kini Ayumi-chan menyahut.

" _Emotional crime_ , itu kan istilahnya?" suara serak Genta-kun terdengar menjawab.

Haibara menyikutku, dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya lagi. Bibirnya tertarik turun dengan pandangan terkesima.

"Mengagumkan sekali mereka sekarang. Tentu saja berkat Kudou Shinichi-sensei, kan?"

Ingin rasanya aku tertawa, tetapi tidak etis rasanya tertawa-tawa di TKP pembunuhan. Aku mendecak padanya dan berkata dengan suara rendah, "Jangan bercanda di TKP!"

Kami berlima kemudian bertemu dengan tiga tersangka dari pembunuhan ini. Ketiganya adalah karyawan dari kantor periklanan itu. Yang pertama adalah perempuan berusia 35 tahun, Michiko Akei-san, yang bekerja sebagai Business Director; lalu ada Akai Takeo-san, pria berusia 31 tahun yang bekerja sebagai Art Director; dan yang terakhir adalah Tsuji Makoto-san, pria berusia 33 tahun yang merupakan seorang Copywriter.

Akei-san berkata bahwa ia sedang berada di apartemennya, yang kebetulan hanya sekitar 15 menit dari kantor ketika pemilik kantor periklanan itu dibunuh, yaitu sekitar pukul 4 sore. Sedangkan Makoto-san dan Takeo-san sedang bersama-sama di sebuah galeri seni untuk sebuah loka karya.

Aku termangu, memperhatikan peta di mana mereka bertiga berada di waktu kejadian. Tidak terasa, kami sudah berada di tempat ini sekitar dua jam lamanya - tubuh dari korban pun sudah dibersihkan dari TKP. Aku meneliti lagi barang bukti yang ada, dan menyadari bahwa pisau yang dipakai untuk membunuh belum ditemukan.

"Pisaunya tidak ada kan?"

Aku menoleh, dan mengangguk pada Haibara.

"Aneh sekali. Padahal sudah dicari kemana-mana, sampai ke tempat pembuangan yang agak jauh pun. Tetap tidak ditemukan," jawabku.

"Aku rasa kita akan agak lama di sini. Mau kubelikan makanan? Nanti aku pergi dengan Ayumi-chan. Sekalian kubelikan makanan untuk yang lain juga..."

Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan terheran-heran, "Sejak kapan kau perhatian sekali dengan orang di sekelilingmu?"

Haibara terdiam, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ayumi-chan! Boleh bantu aku menanyakan para polisi mereka mau makan apa? Nanti kita beli bersama, ya..."

"Baiklah Ai-chan. Ah, Conan-kun mau makan apa?"

"Edogawa-kun tidak perlu diberi makan. Biarkan saja dia mati kelaparan. Jadi tidak usah ditanya ya..."

Ayumi-chan melongo, memandangku dan Haibara bergantian. Haibara memandangku, lalu melengos sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.

Memang kurang ajar betul pacar baruku ini...

* * *

 **Haibara Ai**

Tak pernah aku berlari secepat ini dalam hidupku.

Lima belas bento yang kubawa bersama Ayumi-chan sudah acak-acakan isinya, tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang aku peduli saat ini adalah segera kembali ke TKP dan memberitahukan informasi penting pada Kudou-kun.

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, aku dan Ayumi-chan tiba di TKP dan mendapati Kudou-kun sedang berbicara dengan Inspektur Sato.

"E-Edogawa-kun..."

Kudou-kun memandangku dan Ayumi-chan yang tersengal-sengal hebat dengan aneh. Aku mendekati Kudou-kun dan membisikinya sesuatu, kemudian ia mengisyaratkan pada Inspektur Sato untuk bicara padanya.

"Eh, benarkah itu, Conan-kun? Baiklah, akan saya cek!"

Lima belas menit kemudian, Akei-san digelandang ke kantor polisi setelah ia terbukti dan mengakui bahwa ia membunuh bos nya sendiri. Sewaktu aku dan Ayumi-chan membeli makanan, aku dengan sengaja mampir ke area apartemen Akei-san dan menyadari bahwa ada CCTV di dekat apartemennya. Ironisnya, Akei-san tidak tahu menahu tentang CCTV tersebut karena belum lama CCTV tersebut dipasang dan Akei-san tidak menyadari bahwa ada kamera yang merekam pergerakannya kembali dari kantor sekitar pukul 4.15 sore, lima belas menit setelah waktu pembunuhan.

Usut punya usut, Akei-san membawa pulang pisau yang digunakannya untuk membunuh, beserta pakaian yang dikenakan untuk membunuh bos nya, karena menurutnya itu adalah jalan termudah untuk menyembunyikan bukti pembunuhannya. Akei-san membunuh bos nya karena ia ingin membalaskan dendam anaknya yang dulu pernah bekerja di perusahaan yang sama, lalu membunuh diri karena tidak tahan dipandang rendah dan dipekerjakan terlalu keras oleh bos itu.

Aku menghela nafas, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan heran. Heran karena begitu mudahnya orang mengambil nyawa, baik nyawanya sendiri ataupun nyawa orang lain. Seperti kehidupan itu tidak ada artinya sama sekali. Seperti nyawa adalah sebuah boneka yang bisa dengan enaknya dipermainkan.

"Sungguh hari yang aneh, Haibara."

Aku menoleh, dan mendapati Kudou-kun berdiri di sampingku, menggaruk-garuk dahinya.

"Kau tahu. Pasangan lain biasanya akan bermanis-manis ria, merayakan hari pertama berpacaran dengan makan di kafe atau nonton film. Sedangkan kita? Malah berkutat dengan pembunuhan berdarah-darah."

Aku mendengus tertawa, "Kau lupa bagaimana kita berdua sebenarnya hampir tiga puluh tahun dan pernah dikejar-kejar organisasi gila yang ingin membunuh kita..."

Kudou-kun mengangguk-angguk, dan tersenyum. Ia merangkul pundakku lagi, yang kali ini tidak kutolak.

"Akan banyak hari-hari yang lebih aneh lagi ke depannya jika kau bersama denganku."

Aku terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimatnya.

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Miyano Shiho?"

Mata birunya memandangku dengan serius, tetapi pancarannya lembut dan menghangatkan, melelehkan hatiku yang sempat beku selama puluhan tahun. Aku membalas pandangannya dan tersenyum. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku dan memandangnya dengan aneh.

"Hah? Janji macam apa itu? Kau bertanya pada seorang gadis apakah ia mau atau tidak menjadi pacarmu sambil menjanjikan bahwa akan banyak hari yang aneh bersamamu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku kan tahu kau tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan pria membosankan yang bisanya hanya menyetujui semua kata-katamu," jawabnya dengan percaya diri.

Aku nyengir, "Boleh juga _skill_ mu, detektif menyebalkan. Kalau begitu, hari ini adalah Day 1 untuk kita, ya?"

* * *

 **Ahhh...iya iya hari ini Day 1 deh! Jadi ngiri aku sama mereka *mewek*. Silakan R &R ya untuk chapter ini dan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya! **


	17. Cerita Nona Mouri

**Hai semuanya! Selamat hari Minggu :) Banyak yang request nih tentang ceritanya Ran, kok bisa ya dia sampe jahat begitu? Atau...jangan-jangan ada yang lain di balik tingkah laku Ran? Yuk kita cari tau sama-sama! -wendykei-**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

* * *

 **Mouri Ran**

Secercah sinar matahari masuk dari jendela, membanjiri kamarku dengan cahaya emasnya. Aku menggeliat malas dan meraih ponsel di sebelahku. Baru pukul tujuh. Kuusap-usap mataku yang masih mengantuk, dan aku mencoba turun dari ranjang dengan terhuyung-huyung. Telingaku menangkap suara-suara deruan mesin mobil, klakson, dan keramaian jalan Beika di hari Senin pagi. Kusibak tirai kamarku, dan aku termangu di muka jendela.

Hari ini, Misa-chan akan datang ke Jepang.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Misa-chan datang ke Jepang, walaupun kedua orangtuanya pernah tinggal lama di Jepang. Setahuku, ayah Misa-chan adalah orang Jepang yang kemudian berdomisili di Amerika, dan ibunya adalah orang Amerika yang kemudian jatuh cinta dengan ayah Misa-chan dan Jepang. Misa-chan agak tertutup soal keluarganya, maka dari itu aku tidak tahu banyak tentang orangtuanya, ataupun jika ia memiliki saudara kandung atau tidak.

Aku tersenyum, mengingat pertama kalinya aku berjumpa dengan Misa-chan. Saat itu aku kembali lagi ke London untuk kuliah S2, setelah aku lulus S1 di London dan sempat berkeliling Eropa untuk bekerja dan sekaligus berlibur selama beberapa tahun. Suatu sore, aku menemukan diriku sendiri menangisi Kudou Shinichi, yang menghilang tanpa bekas. Sudah delapan tahun sejak kejadian di malam hari itu, ketika Shinichi meneleponku untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengikuti Witness Protection Program - yang artinya ia akan mengganti identitasnya dan ia tidak boleh berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang dulu pernah dikenalnya.

"Apakah tidak ada jalan lain, Shinichi?" aku ingat bertanya padanya, setengah memohon dan berharap bahwa ia akan mengetuk pintu rumahku dan berkata "Surprise!" dengan cengiran jahilnya.

Tetapi bukan itu yang kudapatkan. Jawaban yang kuinginkan tak pernah datang. Ia hanya bisa mendesah di seberang telepon, dan memberi aku jawaban terburuk yang pernah kudengar.

"Maafkan aku, Ran..."

Lelah menangis, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ke sebuah dojo yang berada di dekat apartemen tempatku tinggal di London. Aku ingin meluruhkan energi negatif dari tubuhku, dan aku pikir berlatih karate bisa membuatku lebih tenang. Sudah sering memang aku mengunjungi dojo tersebut, tetapi baru pertama kali aku melihat gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu.

Dari situlah kami berkenalan, dan kami segera menjadi kawan dekat karena kemampuan Misa-chan dalam berbahasa Jepang. Aku juga merasa Misa-chan adalah orang yang bisa kuandalkan, sehingga aku mulai menceritakan kisah cintaku yang sedikit lebih membahagiakan dari ending cerita Romeo dan Juliet.

Misa-chan memelukku, membiarkanku menangis sejadi-jadinya setelah aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku dan Shinichi. Ia pun bercerita bagaimana ketika SMA, ia pernah berkencan dengan kawan sekelasnya, tetapi kemudian pria itu direbut oleh seorang gadis lain. Sama seperti Shinichi, pria itu juga meminta Misa-chan untuk tidak mencari-cari dirinya lagi, seperti ia terkena sihir oleh perempuan itu. Mengetahui bahwa ada orang lain yang juga memiliki kisah cinta yang hampir sama denganku membuatku sedikit lebih tenang, dan mendekatkan aku lebih jauh kepada Misa-chan.

"Ran! Kau mau masak sarapan atau tidak?"

Lamunanku terbuyar karena panggilan ayahku. Segera aku keluar dari kamarku dan menjawabnya.

"Iya, sebentar lagi ya! Aku baru mau masak nih!"

Segera aku menyiapkan sarapan pagi untukku dan ayahku, tetapi tanpa sengaja aku menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk tiga porsi. Dengan geram, aku menyingkirkan porsi berlebih itu ke tempat sampah. Aku membenci diriku sendiri yang secara otomatis mengingat hal-hal yang tidak ingin kuingat. Seperti adanya Edogawa Conan-kun di rumah ini. Dan bagaimana aku menjaganya, menyayanginya seperti adikku sendiri.

Aku menendang tempat sampah dengan porsi berlebih itu jauh dari pandanganku. Air mata kemarahan jatuh di atas pisau, dan aku bersumpah bahwa aku akan menghabisi pria pengkhianat itu sebelum nafasku berhenti.

* * *

 **London, Dua Tahun Yang Lalu**

"Edogawa Conan?"

Aku mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum pada Misa-chan. Di hadapannya adalah foto Conan-kun, yang baru masuk lulus SMP.

"Sedari kecil, aku merasa bahwa wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Kudou Shinichi. Bahkan beberapa kali aku mengira bahwa ia adalah Shinichi yang kembali menjadi kecil. Haha! Tapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin sih..."

Misa-chan tidak ikut tertawa. Malah, ia mengamati foto Conan-kun dengan lebih teliti lagi.

"Ran-chan, apakah Conan-kun ini pernah punya teman perempuan yang rambutnya cokelat keemasan, bermata pirus, dan blasteran Jepang-Eropa?"

Aku tercenung. Seketika, wajah Haibara Ai melintas di benakku.

"Eh...ketika dia SD dulu, ya ada. Namanya Haibara Ai. Tapi yang kudengar, dia pindah ke Amerika untuk sekolah di sana..."

"Oh ya? Kau punya fotonya?"

Segera kutemukan foto lama Detective Boys yang masih tersimpan di ponselku, dan kutunjukkan pada Misa-chan. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan penuh horor dan kemarahan.

"Ran-chan! Gadis ini...gadis ini mirip sekali dengan perempuan yang dulu merebut kekasihku!"

Aku terbelalak, lalu tertawa karena aku berpikir Misa-chan pasti sudah gila.

"Tapi tidak mungkin gadis ini adalah gadis yang sama dengan yang merebut kekasihmu kan? Haibara Ai itu masih SD, sedangkan gadis yang merebut kekasihmu itu di SMA. Atau...pacarmu direbut oleh anak SD? Hahaha..."

Tetapi Misa-chan tidak tertawa. Ia memandangiku dengan serius, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Ran-chan! Aku mendengar rumor bahwa ayah dan ibu dari gadis ini adalah penemu gila yang bisa menciptakan obat-obatan dan racun yang aneh! Lalu, gadis ini seperti menuruni bakat orang tuanya, dan ia berhasil menciptakan suatu obat yang bisa mengecilkan tubuh orang supaya mereka kembali ke tubuh ketika mereka masih SD ataupun TK!"

Hatiku mencelos. Seringkali aku mengira sesuatu seperti itu terjadi kepada Shinichi dan kemudian ia menjadi Edogawa Conan. Tetapi seringkali juga keraguanku ditepis oleh keluguan Conan-kun.

"He...he...ta-tapi itu terdengar seperti sebuah cerita fiksi, Misa-chan. Dan kalaupun betul, mengapa pula Haibara Ai mentarget Shinichi, dan Shinichi mau padanya?"

Misa-chan menggeleng-geleng tidak sabar, "Nama aslinya Miyano Shiho! Dia itu suka menggaet pria-pria kaya dan ganteng, aku tidak tahu motivasinya apa, tapi yang kuduga sih karena ia butuh uang untuk percobaan-percobaan gilanya. Ia punya banyak sekali tipu muslihat yang bisa dilakukan untuk menggaet pria-pria itu. Dia itu professional, Ran-chan! Bahkan FBI sedang memburunya saat ini!"

Aku terdiam, masih sulit mempercayai perkataan Misa-chan. Tetapi di sisi lain, aku pun mulai mempertanyakan apakah kecurigaanku selama ini bukanlah kecurigaan semata, melainkan ada sesuatu yang benar di balik semua itu. Aku pun tersenyum pada Misa-chan, dan berkata bahwa akan aku pikirkan dan cari tahu sedikit lagi, lalu mengganti topik pembicaraan kami.

Mana aku tahu bahwa keesokan harinya aku mendapatkan kejutan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

 **Tokyo, Dua Tahun Yang Lalu**

"HAH?! Kudou Shinichi mengecil menjadi Edogawa Conan?!"

Sonoko kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat sebagian orang di kafe yang berada di Bandara Haneda memandangi meja kami. Aku mengaduk-aduk kopiku dengan kesal.

"Aku juga tidak ingin percaya, Sonoko! Tetapi aneh sekali kan? Beberapa kali aku memang mencurigai bahwa sesuatu seperti itu benar-benar terjadi padanya..."

Sonoko menyusut air matanya yang jatuh karena ia tertawa terlalu keras. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian berkata padaku, "Sudahlah, Ran. Sudah delapan tahun sejak Shinichi pergi dari hidupmu. Lelaki di dunia ini bukan cuma satu, lho. Apa untungnya sih kau terus-terusan memikirkan detektif gila itu? Nih, kalaupun cerita dari Misa-chan mu itu benar, harusnya kau bersyukur, dong! Karena kau mengetahui bahwa Shinichi itu adalah pria brengsek yang bisa direbut oleh wanita lain di depan hidungmu sebelum hubungan kalian benar-benar serius!"

Aku termangu, memikirkan kata-kata Sonoko. Ada benarnya memang apa yang dikatakannya. Selama delapan tahun ini, aku tidak dapat berpacaran dengan siapapun karena hatiku masih penasaran tentang Shinichi. Penasaran apa yang akan terjadi jika kami benar-benar bersama. Bagaimana hubungan kita akan berakhir? Putuskah? Atau...akankah kami menikah?

"Sudah, ngapain memikirkan Shinichi terus sih? Mendingan kau cepat-cepat pulang, lalu berkunjung ke rumah Profesor Agasa. Kalau tidak salah anak-anak itu baru saja lulus SMP kemarin," cerocosnya lagi, membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tersenyum, kemudian meneguk habis kopiku.

"Baiklah, yuk!"

Sore harinya, aku diam-diam mengunjungi rumah Profesor Agasa. Profesor Agasa memberitahuku bahwa anak-anak Detective Boys sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya, dan aku pikir ini adalah momen yang tepat untuk memberikan mereka kejutan. Aku membawa beberapa oleh-oleh dari luar negeri - peralatan make-up remaja untuk Ayumi-chan, seperangkat alat masak untuk Genta-kun (yang saat ini selain suka makan juga suka memasak!), game terbaru untuk Mitsuhiko-kun, dan T-Shirt sepakbola untuk Conan-kun.

Aku memasuki pintu gerbang yang tidak terkunci, dan sembunyi-sembunyi berjalan menuju pintu rumah Profesor Agasa. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Conan-kun dan Profesor Agasa. Baru saja aku hendak menekan bel ketika percakapan mereka mengurungkan niatku.

"Kenapa tak kau cari dia, Shinichi?"

 _Shinichi?_

Bagaimana caranya aku mencari orang yang tidak mau dicari? Delapan tahun, Profesor! Tidak satupun pesan ataupun telepon darinya! Apa artinya jika Haibara tidak mau dicari?!"

Itu adalah suara Conan-kun, yang kini mulai mirip dengan suara Shinichi ketika ia di SMA. Aku menempelkan telingaku di pintu untuk mendengar kelanjutan percakapan mereka.

"Namaku Edogawa Conan, Profesor. Bukan lagi Kudou Shinichi. Jangan salah memanggilku!"

Seluruh tubuhku gemetar. Terseok-seok, aku berjalan keluar dari halaman rumah Profesor Agasa. Air mataku mengalir deras, tidak terbendung lagi. Air mata kemarahanku pada Kudou Shinichi, pada perempuan jalang yang merebut kekasihku, dan pada diriku sendiri yang mau-mau saja dibodohi seperti itu. Entah berapa lama aku berjalan tanpa tujuan dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja.

Dengan tangan yang masih gemetar marah, aku meraih ponselku dan menelepon seseorang.

"Kau benar, Misa-chan. Tentang Kudou Shinichi dan Miyano Shiho. Beritahu aku bagaimana caranya untuk menghancurkan mereka berdua ketika aku kembali ke London!"

* * *

 **Bandara Haneda, Hari Ini**

Aku duduk dengan sebuah mug kopi kertas di Arrival Hall Bandara Haneda. Mataku tertuju pada konveyor belt bagasi Japan Airline. Di pangkuanku, terdapat sebuah kertas putih bertuliskan nama lengkapnya.

Tak lama, aku melihat rambut pirangnya dan senyum manisnya. Ia melambai padaku, dan aku segera menunjukkan kertas putih bertuliskan nama lengkapnya itu padanya. Matanya membelalak, dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku nyengir lebar.

"Untuk apa sih kau menuliskan namaku seperti itu? Memangnya kau takut aku tidak mengenalimu?" ujar Misa-chan sambil memelukku erat sesaat setelah ia keluar dari bandara. Aku terkikik geli.

"Habis namamu itu unik sekali. Katanya ayahmu orang Jepang, kok nama belakangmu nama Barat?"

Misa-chan tertawa, "Kan sudah kubilang, ibuku tidak mau aku dibully di sekolah karena namaku yang aneh. Makanya ia memberiku nama belakangnya untuk kupakai."

Aku mengangguk-angguk sambil masih tersenyum, senang pada akhirnya Misa-chan berada di Jepang bersamaku. Aku melambai kepada sebuah taksi, dan hendak membuang kertas bertuliskan namanya itu ketika angin kencang tiba-tiba menerbangkan kertas itu dari tanganku.

"Nah, kan. Itulah yang terjadi jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ada gunanya," ujar Misa-chan, meledekku. Aku mendesah dan cemberut padanya.

"Iya, iya baiklah. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan namamu deh!"

Kami memasuki taksi yang datang, dan aku memandang mata biru kawanku itu sambil tersenyum.

"Misa Vineyard-chan!"

* * *

 **Ada yang tanya ini udah mau tamat ya? Kapan sih tamatnya? Sebentar lagi kok tamatnya, mungkin beberapa chapter lagi gitu deh! Secara kita udah tau siapa Misa-chan ini sebenarnya...atau belum? Hehe...ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! -wendykei-**


	18. Kejutan di Akad Nikah

**Minna, gomene! Saya tau ini udah overdue banget update nya, maaf banget baru bisa update sekarang nih :( Untuk update selanjutnya, akan saya coba dalam waktu dua minggu ke depan ya. Udah mau ending lho ini ceritanya, hehehe :) Terima kasih sekali untuk yang udah nunggu, dan untuk yang kecewa karena saya nggak update-update, semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan ya (agak pendek karena ini adalah set-up untuk chapter selanjutnya).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

* * *

 **Kudou Shinichi**

"Anda boleh mencium pengantin Anda."

Ada dua tipe wanita yang biasa kutemukan di sebuah pernikahan. Yang pertama adalah wanita yang melihat pernikahan sebagai sebuah ending romantis dari sebuah hubungan, di mana si pengantin wanita terlihat seperti putri di negeri dongeng yang menikahi pangeran berkuda putih impiannya. Yang kedua adalah wanita yang melihat pernikahan sebagai ketentuan hukum untuk melegalisasi pasangan yang ingin hidup berdampingan. Wanita ini tidak mengerti kenapa pernikahan dianggap romantis karena menurutnya, pernikahan adalah awal baru dari rumah tangga yang ruwetnya setengah mati dan kalau bisa pestanya cepat-cepat saja deh.

Yoshida Ayumi adalah wanita yang pertama. Sedangkan kekasihku adalah wanita yang kedua. Apakah ini sebuah keberuntungan atau tidak, aku tidak tahu.

Maksudku, lihat saja. Ayumi-chan menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, memandangi Inspector Shiratori dan Kobayashi-sensei berciuman untuk pertama kali sebagai suami-istri dengan mata yang berkilau-kilau. Lalu ia menoleh pada Haibara, mengatakan "Romantis sekali, ya!" dengan antusias. Yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyum kering oleh Haibara, tidak mengerti apa romantisnya sebuah akad nikah. Ia lalu berdehem dan menatapku yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Aku menggeleng-geleng dan mendesah panjang.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanyanya ketika ia mengantri makanan di belakangku. Aku menoleh, menelengkan kepalaku, pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang ditanyakannya.

"Tadi. Kau mendesah dan menggeleng-geleng. Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Cuma merutuki nasibku yang memacari wanita yang tidak ada romantis-romantisnya seperti kamu…AAHHH! Apaan sih kau ini?!"

Pinggangku terasa nyeri bukan kepalang di tempat Haibara mencubitku. Haibara menoleh ke belakangnya, dan aku baru menyadari bahwa Ayumi-chan, Genta-kun, dan Mitsuhiko-kun berdiri di belakang kami. Ketiganya memandangi aku dan Haibara dengan mulut terbuka.

"Hei, Genta. A…aku salah dengar tidak ya tadi?"

"Ah, Mitsuhiko…rasanya tidak ya. 'Memacari' tadi ya katanya?"

"'Memacari' itu artinya berpacaran kan ya? Conan-kun dan Ai-chan?"

Haibara memberiku pandangan membunuhnya, lalu gelagapan mencoba menjelaskan kepada Ayumi-chan.

"A…Ayumi-chan…Maaf bukan maksudku untuk menutupi. Aku hanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk…"

Kata-kata Haibara terpotong ketika Ayumi-chan memberinya pelukan. Aku memandangi kedua anak lelaki di belakangnya dan nyengir lebar.

"AKHIRNYA! Aku senang sekali Ai-chan! Kau tahu tidak, Conan-kun itu sepertinya sudah menyukai Ai-chan sejak kita SD dulu lho!"

Aku menggeleng-geleng panik sambil menaruh jariku di bibir. Ayumi-chan melirikku dengan mata jahil, kemudian berpaling kepada Ai-chan.

"Ai-chan, tahu tidak? Kata Profesor Agasa, Conan-kun mengejar Ai-chan…"

"AYUMI-CHAN, STOP!"

Ayumi-chan tersenyum jahil, lalu mengedikkan bahunya. Haibara memandangi aku dan Ayumi-chan bergantian.

"Tidak ada apa-apa deh. Jangan hiraukan aku. Ayo, maju. Antriannya sudah kosong."

* * *

 **Haibara Ai**

Entah apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Aku dan Kudou-kun memang belum sempat memberitahu anggota Detective Boys bahwa kami berpacaran. Bukan maksud untuk menutupi, hanya saja kami belum menemukan waktu yang pas untuk mengutarakannya. Terlebih karena aku tahu Ayumi-chan pernah menyukai Kudou-kun (sebagai Conan, tentu saja), dan belum lama Tsuburaya-kun mengutarakan cintanya padaku.

Aku makan dalam diam, memperhatikan Ayumi-chan. Sepertinya ia biasa saja. Tidak terlihat sedih ataupun kecewa. Ia terlihat benar-benar bahagia untukku ketika ia memelukku tadi.

Tetapi aku merasa penasaran atas kata-kata yang dilontarkan selanjutnya. Aku pun berdiri, memanggilnya.

"Ayumi-chan, temani aku ke toilet sebentar."

Ayumi-chan mengangguk dan menuju ke toilet bersamaku. Kunyalakan keran sesampainya aku di toilet untuk mencuci tanganku, sedangkan Ayumi-chan dengan sigap memulas bibirnya dengan lipgloss merah muda. Aku tersenyum kecil, kembali diingatkan akan jangka waktu sepuluh tahun yang hilang, dan betapa anak-anak ini sudah tumbuh begitu dewasa.

"Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu tadi? Tentang Conan-kun…mengejarku?"

Ayumi-chan meletakkan lipglossnya ke dalam jinjingan hitamnya, lalu tersenyum padaku.

"Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk memberitahumu, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi. Seharusnya Conan-kun sendiri yang memberitahumu, jika waktunya sudah tepat. Ai-chan, bersabar ya!"

Bayangkan seorang gadis berusia 10 tahun lebih muda darimu menyuruhmu untuk 'bersabar ya', terlebih lagi ditambahi dengan kedipan genit. Aku mendesah kesal dan menoyor dari Ayumi-chan lembut. Ayumi-chan terkekeh-kekeh geli, yang kemudian terhenti ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Ran-oneesan!"

Usianya memang boleh hampir 30 tahun, tetapi baik wajah dan tubuhnya masih terlihat menawan sekali. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia masih disiplin berolahraga dan menjaga asupan makanannya. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun kerut di kulit wajahnya yang putih mulus, walaupun kini ia tersenyum lebar kepadaku dan Ayumi-chan.

"Eh Ayumi-chan, Ai-chan! Wah tadinya mau mencari kalian karena aku terlambat datang, ternyata malah ketemu di sini. Ah, perkenalkan…" Ran-san menoleh ke belakang, di mana seorang wanita berdiri, "ini kawanku dari London, Misa!"

Bulu kudukku tiba-tiba berdiri. Seolah perempuan itu bergerak dengan _slow-motion_ , mengulurkan jemarinya kepadaku dan Ayumi-chan. Nafasku hampir terhenti ketika aku mengenali wajah wanita itu.

Ralat, mengenali kemiripan wanita itu dengan seseorang lainnya.

"Ai-chan…betul?"

Aku mengangguk kikuk, menyambut uluran tangannya. Aku menjawil Ayumi-chan, kemudian tersenyum pada Misa-san dan Ran-san.

"Agak aneh ya mengobrol di kamar mandi. Nanti kita ketemu di luar, ya!"

Ran-san mengangguk-angguk, masih dengan senyuman-tanpa-kerut nya. Segera aku meninggalkan toilet bersama Ayumi-chan, mengiyakan Ayumi-chan yang berkata bahwa ia akan mengambil minuman untuk kami. Kemudian, aku berdiri mematung, mencoba mengatur nafasku yang memburu.

Ponselku tiba-tiba berdering. _Kudou-kun_.

"Kudou-kun…"

"Ada di mana kamu? Bukannya kau dengan Ayumi-chan tadi? Kok Ayumi-chan sendirian?"

Dahiku mengernyit mendengara berondongan pertanyaan darinya.

"Eh? Oh…aku berada di dekat toilet wanita. Ayumi-chan bilang ia mau mengambil minum untukku – Kudou-kun? Hei, Kudou-kun?"

Nada sambungan terputus mendering di telingaku. Sesaat kemudian, aku melihat Kudou-kun berlari kecil menghampiriku. Ia membungkuk, tangannya di lutut dengan nafas terengah-engah. Belum sempat aku membuka mulut ketika ia mencengkeram lenganku.

"Kita harus pergi. Sekarang juga. Berlaku biasa saja."

Jantungku mulai berdegup kencang. Terakhir kalinya aku melihat Kudou-kun seperti ini adalah sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ketika kami hampir menangkap boss dari Black Organisation.

"Baiklah, tapi ada apa, Kudou-kun?"

Aku menyempatkan untuk tersenyum pada seorang pria remaja yang kukenali sebagai kawan sekelasku di SD Teitan dulu. Kudou-kun melambaikan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya terus memegangi aku. Kami berjalan secepat mungkin sambil berusaha untuk terlihat senormal mungkin.

"Aku baru saja melihat seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan perempuan itu…"

"Perempuan…itu?"

Sudut mataku menangkap Ran-san dan Misa-san berjalan berdampingan, lalu behenti untuk mengobrol dengan Profesor Agasa dan anggota Detective Boys. Kudou-kun tiba-tiba menarikku, menyembunyikan kami berdua dari pandangan Ran-san dan Misa-san.

"Kau lihat kan perempuan yang berasama Ran?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Aku sudah bertemu dengannya, di toilet tadi…"

Jakun Kudou-kun bergerak naik turun ketika ia menelan ludah. Ia memandangiku dengan penuh arti, dan seketika itu juga aku tahu. Tahu bahwa Kudou-kun juga menyadari hal yang sama denganku ketika aku berjabat tangan dengan Misa-chan barusan.

"Kudou-kun, apakah kau berpikir…"

"Chris Vineyard, Haibara. Wanita itu mirip sekali dengan Vermouth!"

* * *

 **Oh oh oh! Mereka sadar, ladies and gentlemen! Yah harusnya sih ya, namanya juga Conan sama Haibara yang nangkap Black Organisation. Chapter selanjutnya akan saya update secepat mungkin ya. Terimakasih untuk supportnya :) -wendykei-**


	19. Just in Case

**Selamat hari Sabtu! Chapter baru nih :) Agak sedikit pendek karena ini yang saya namakan _calm before the storm,_ hehe. Semoga suka, ya. Ditunggu R&R nya! -wendykei-**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan**

* * *

 **Haibara Ai**

Adalah sebuah benda yang pernah aku benci selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Cermin.

Setelah aku menjadi Haibara Ai, aku benci cermin. Di manapun aku berada, aku berusaha keras untuk tidak memandang cermin. Bahkan, aku tidak memiliki sebuah cermin di tempat tinggalku, baik di rumah Profesor Agasa, ataupun di hostelku di Amerika. Setiap aku memandang cermin, aku selalu diingatkan oleh hidupku yang direnggut oleh para serigala hitam itu.

Baru seminggu yang lalu sepulang dari sekolah, pandanganku tertarik oleh sebuah cermin meja yang terduduk di etalase. Desainnya manis dan elegan; cerminnya berbentuk oval tanpa bingkai, dan disangga oleh tiga kaki berbentuk spiral berwarna hitam. Kupikir saat ini hidupku telah membaik; dengan adanya Kudou-kun yang kini mencintaiku, dan hilangnya orang-orang yang dulu pernah mengancam nyawaku. Maka dari itulah aku memberanikan diri untuk membeli cermin tersebut.

Sungguh ironis rasanya bahwa aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan anggota Black Organisation segera setelah aku membeli cermin tersebut.

Ini seperti peringatan bagiku bahwa hidupku tidak akan pernah sempurna. Bahwa seseorang di luar sana akan selalu mengincarku karena aku adalah pengecut yang melarikan diri dari organisasi mematikan. Karena aku adalah pecundang yang bersembunyi di balik racun yang kubuat sendiri, lalu dengan sombongnya berpikir bahwa aku berhasil menghabiskan organisasi yang bahkan jumlah anggotanya pun aku tidak tahu.

Kupandangi bayanganku di cermin meja itu, lalu tersenyum kecut. Sepertinya inilah waktu untukku mencari secarik surat yang kusembunyikan sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

 _Just in case_.

* * *

 **Kudou Shinichi**

Mungkin aku perlu memikirkan untuk berganti karir menjadi seorang cenayang.

Bagaimana tidak, baru seminggu yang lalu aku meminta Profesor Agasa untuk membuatkan kalung ini. Untuk jaga-jaga, begitu kataku. Tentu saja, pernyataanku disambut oleh tawa Profesor Agasa karena ia menganggap kalung itu tidak ada lagi gunanya tanpa organisasi hitam yang mengincar kami. Yang ada aku malah bisa dianggap orang aneh. Aku hanya mengibaskan tanganku dan memberitahu Profestor Agasa bahwa aku akan menggunakannya untuk pekerjaanku.

Siapa yang tahu bahwa aku akan menggunakan kalung itu untuk melindungi gadis yang aku cintai sekarang?

Kupandangi liontin berwarna hijau toska tersebut dengan takjub. Ah, tidak salah lagi. Secara tidak sadar, aku membuat kalung ini dengan Haibara di pikiranku. Mungkin aku sedang sayang-sayangnya dengan gadis itu sehingga semua tentangnya tidak lepas dari otakku. Aku tersenyum, mengantongi kalung tersebut dan berjalan keluar dari rumahku.

"Ah, Shinichi! Wah, ganteng sekali kau!"

Aku meringis mendengan perkataan Profesor Agasa ketika ia membukakan gerbang pintu untukku.

"Di mana Haibara?"

Profesor Agasa menunjuk kamar di _basement_ dengan dagunya, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Aku rasa dia cantik sekali lho malam ini."

Aku nyengir lebar, dan segera berjalan menuju kamar Haibara. Kuhela nafasku sebelum aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa?"

"Aku."

Pintu kayu itu berderit lemah, dan jantungku berdetak sedikit lebih kencang ketika aku melihat pemandangan indah di hadapanku. Mulutku pasti sedikit ternganga dan aku terlihat bloon walaupun aku mengenakan pakaian keren.

Figur tinggi semampainya dibalut oleh gaun hijau toska yang jatuh sampai ke mata kakinya. Gaunnya sederhana, bermodel _halter neck_ (aku berteman dengan Ayumi selama sepuluh tahun, jadi tidak heran jika aku tahu sedikit-sedikit tentang pakaian wanita). Entah mengapa gaun yang tidak neko-neko itu terlihat sangat elegan dan mahal ketika dikenakan oleh Haibara.

"Kau…kau cantik sekali, Haibara…"

Ia tersenyum. Aku sudah siap dengan jawaban nyinyirnya, maka betapa terkejutnya aku ketika ia menghampiriku dan mengusap bahuku dengan lembut.

"Dan kau ganteng sekali, Detektif…"

Aku tersenyum lebar. Sejujurnya, sejak pertemuan kami dengan _doppelgänger_ Vermouth tadi pagi, aku belum merasa tenang. Sempat aku berpikir untuk tidak datang ke resepsi pernikahan Kobayashi-sensei malam ini. Tetapi aku tidak mau menjadi seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa bersembunyi ketakutan. Lagipula, jika aku takut, maka bagaimana perasaaan Haibara?

"Kau sudah siap, Kudou-kun? Aku bisa pergi sekarang," ujar Haibara sembari menyemprotkan sedikit parfum di nadinya, lalu menempelkannya di belakang telinganya. Aku berjalan menghampirinya, dan mengeluarkan kalung itu dari saku celanaku.

"Kudou-kun, apa ini?"

Dalam diam, aku melingkarkan kalung itu di leher Haibara. Aku tersenyum, dan Haibara memandangi liontin hijau toska itu dengan penasaran.

"Jika kau masih Haibara Ai yang kukenal sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kau pasti tahu…"

"OH!" Haibara mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangiku dengan mata yang membulat, menandakan bahwa ia menemukan apa yang dicari.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, Kudou-kun! Aku tahu bagaimana menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mau lagi kau terlibat dengan serigala-serigala itu karena aku."

"Aku terlibat dengan mereka karena mereka meracuniku, Haibara. Bukan karena aku berkencan denganmu," jawabku sambil mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Haibara tersenyum kecut.

"Dan siapa yang membuat racun itu, eh? Siapa pula yang pergi menemuimu setelah aku kabur dari mereka, membuatmu lebih terlibat dengan mereka dari yang kau inginkan?"

Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataannya. Aku tidak tahu bahwa Haibara masih menyalahkan dirinya seperti ini. Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan Haibara Ai yang berusia 7 tahun, dibalut oleh _hoodie_ berwarna merah, duduk sendirian di sebuah bus yang akan meledak. Haibara Ai yang menggigil ketakutan, mengira bahwa kematiannya akan menghentikan ancaman untuknya dan kawan-kawannya.

"Haibara, aku mengatakan ini sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan aku akan mengatakannya lagi sekarang. Jangan pernah kau lari dari takdirmu. Dan semua yang terjadi bukanlah salahmu. Kau mengerti?"

Haibara memandangiku dengan mata yang sendu. Ia mengangguk perlahan, kemudian menyentuh liontin hijau toska itu lagi.

"Pakailah kalung itu, Haibara. _Just in case, OK_?"

Haibara mengangguk, lalu meraih tas pestanya. Ia kemudian memandangiku, dan memberikan senyuman termanis yang pernah aku lihat.

"Kudou-kun?"

"Hm?"

Gadis itu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Hanya sedetik lamanya, tetapi sanggup untuk membiusku dan membuatku lupa bernafas untuk sejenak.

"Haibara…"

" _Just in case…_ "

* * *

 **Surat apa yang Haibara maksud? Apa yang ada di dalam liontin hijau toska itu? _Stay tune_ untuk chapter selanjutnya ya! Ciao :)**

 **-wendykei-**


End file.
